


May God Bless

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Civil War, American History, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 南北战争背景，南米/北米，林肯米。旧坑一篇，贴出来给我（可能有也可能没有）的新文做准备（？因为太早了所以考据难免有错误，见谅。
Relationships: America/Abraham Lincoln, Confederate States of America/USA (Hetalia)





	1. Chapter One·Dixie

当侍者走进房间，轻轻把食物放在床头的时候，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯其实已经醒了多时了。刚才那段时间里他一直瞪着眼睛看天花板，可是听到了脚步声，他却又闭上眼睛装睡。

他有些厌烦。他心里知道下一刻侍者将要用那礼貌而缺乏热情的声音唤他起床吃饭，完全不顾他病恹恹的身体和打不起精神来的胃口。这虽然才是他卧床的第二天，但之前六次，没错，整整六次的折磨已经让他对病中的一切了如指掌。

“琼斯先生……”

“对不起，可是我这次必须说，请不要再来打扰我好吗？”阿尔闭着眼睛，强压住心里的不快，“如果我需要什么自然会告诉你们，可是我现在真的没有任何胃口。”

“这是总统先生的意思，而且不管怎样，你需要好好休养。”

“是么，詹姆斯（1）他也知道我现在的处境？”阿尔现在一听到“总统”两个字就条件反射地光火，“哦如果这样我太高兴了，我希望他能拿出除了麦片粥和烤肉以外的东西来治疗我的疾病——他知道这是因为什么。”

话音刚落，另一个人的声音便在耳边响起：“亲爱的阿尔，很抱歉看到你这样，但是我觉得这件事并不应该是我受到责难。”

阿尔睁开眼睛，看到的是一脸严肃的布坎南总统。他有些吃惊总统居然会亲自来，他以为这个人依旧窝在办公室里面，签署着那些根本对宣布脱离的南方毫无影响力的文件。

“我知道你要责备亚伯拉罕·林肯，可是毕竟现在你还是总统……咳咳咳……”阿尔剧烈地咳嗽起来，布坎南神情忧郁地看着他，向他递过水杯。

“这是他的责任，伊利诺伊州的莽夫——原谅我说一些不那么温和的词，可是看到你这样我真的很……嗯，你知道作为一个总统，我无论如何都不希望你这样。而造成这一切的人需要为它负责。”

阿尔接过水杯，微微点了点头，可是脸上的讽刺之色依旧没有减少半分：“谢谢您，敬爱的总统先生。只是我希望，如果您和其他人都想不出什么能让林肯放弃下一任总统的方法，那么能不能除了不承认那些家伙的独立以外，别用‘不强迫已经独立的州回到联邦’这样的话搪塞大家？”

听了这话，布坎南反而轻轻笑了出来：“嘿，你今天看起来真的不大对劲。你的詹姆斯可不喜欢看到你这样。我知道你状况不大好，可是，振作点，再有一个月我就要离任了，不管怎样，我希望结局是愉快的。”

“我的詹姆斯可不会在我危难的时候抛下我……”阿尔哼了一声，侧身躺过去，留了一个背影给总统，“‘赶紧把这个麻烦的家伙交给林肯那个乡巴佬’，你就是这样想的是不是？但愿你能把你的内阁辞呈拖到三月再批准，否则这一个月你会很辛苦的。”阿尔的语气里充满讽刺的意味，但是随之而来的是眼角聚集起来的眼泪。他知道自己或许看起来像个傻瓜，不过身处疾病的折磨之中，不管是谁都会有些奇怪的变化，更何况，让他感到苦恼的并不只是身体的不适。

似乎到了现在他才确认很久以来的忧惧并非杞人忧天——可能，他绝望地想，根本没有人关心自己会怎样。虽然大家都口口声声地说着联邦高于自己的生命，但是真正到了紧要关头，不管是谁，都只不过是忙着为自己寻找脱身之机。他相信布坎南会在这最后的一个月里面继续履行总统的职责，但也仅仅是履行职责罢了。

可是布坎南完全没有在意他的话中带刺，而是忽然变得满意起来：“哦，看哪，亲爱的阿尔精神还是不错的。那我就不打扰你休息了，”他把拿在手里的帽子戴在头上，“午安，我的美利坚。”

阿尔没理他，耳听他的脚步声消失在门口，嘴里吐出一口怨恨的叹息。

“哼，都是懦夫。”

布坎南走后，阿尔一直处于一种自暴自弃的绝望状态中。看不到了现任的总统，他自然而然地把怨恨投向了那个尚未到任，却已经被全国公民认为是这次危机的始作俑者——林肯身上。至少南方诸州是这么说的，他们不能容忍一个共和党人，一个废奴主义者成为联邦的领袖，这等于是把他们的自由和权利在脚下践踏。

可是那个远在伊利诺伊州的粗汉——很多南方人私下里都这么议论新总统，因为他受到的正规教育不过一年——在面对因自己而产生的种种危机的时候，竟然摆出让他失望的布坎南总统的态度相似的姿态，认为一两个州的脱离过后，这场闹剧——他们当时是这么想的——就会自然而然地停止，然后脱离主义者也会缓和下来。没想到事态会变成这样，到现在为止整整七个州宣布独立。尽管阿尔无法指责一个尚未到任的未来的总统，他也会隐约有种被他人辜负了信任的失落感。

疼痛再一次从身体的不知名的地方袭来，闷闷的钝痛让他恨不得撕烂自己的肉体，痛痛快快地疼，哪怕死掉，也比这样一次次的折磨来得好得多。

死。他的头脑中第一次冒出这个词来。刚刚一个真正的国家的身份不到八十年，他听说过世界上生存了几百甚至几千年的国家，也就理所当然地觉得那样的寿命是上帝赋予一个国家特殊的奢侈。他之前从未想过自己什么时候就会跟死神打交道——即使是独立战争最为危急的时刻，也没有过这种想法。

——“没有人杀得了你。你从不需惧怕死亡，哪怕只剩下一个心里把你当成祖国的人，你都可以存在下去。”

这是国父乔治·华盛顿对他说过的话，当时的自己是怎样热泪盈眶听完那段鼓励之语的，他记忆犹新，可是现在他觉得那段听起来睿智无比的话还是有欠缺之处：那位拉着他的手走向独立的伟大上司并没有跟他说，其实你的国民可以杀死你，那种死亡是比其他国家的践踏痛楚万倍的方式。

他想起很多年前在古老的东方听到的一句话，“水能载舟，亦能覆舟。”

多么贴切的比喻，阿尔不清楚这次是不是他的国民要他死——选举出一个引爆分裂的炸弹的总统；或者还有谁愿意维护他，如果所有的总统都在敷衍的话。

窗外淅淅沥沥地下起雨来，他闭上眼睛强迫自己睡着，反正雨天是最好的睡眠时间，即使已经昏睡了一个上午，他的病体和逃脱烦躁思绪的愿望也会让他选择用安眠的方式摆脱痛苦。

可是他睡得并不踏实。

他其实早该预料到，自从去年的十二月第一个州宣布脱离开始，梦魇就一直伴随着他的睡眠。他记得很清楚，那些脱离主义分子高喊着“联邦已死”举起自己的州旗，之后除了病痛以外，他也就再也没有睡过一次安稳觉。

梦里总是回荡着一个声音，或者说是一串声音，好像远方的山谷里的回音似的，却切近地在耳畔低语。一开始只是一个人的，后来越来越多，重叠在一起。他每次醒来都努力地回忆，那个声音到底跟他说了什么，但是脑海中最清楚的印象永远只有一句话，谶语一般，诅咒一般——

联邦已死。

而今天，当他在黑暗中挣扎着醒来以后，脑海中居然浮现出除了这句话以外的字句：

——“茶叶已经倒入海里，1860年的革命开始了。”

他记得这是一张南方的报纸上面的话，他隐约记得自己之前也听过这句话。可是那些不信释梦的医生告诉他，你只要不看那些乱七八糟的报纸，不听那些无聊的演讲，自然就不会作这种梦，但是他宁愿相信这是一种预兆。

他身为国家的灵犀告诉他，或许真的是这样，叛乱也好革命也罢，不可阻挡的是即将到来的战争。

除此之外梦魇中的声音还嘲讽地说：你曾经的新生已然腐朽，更加光明和自由的时代不远了；总会有一股力量，向这个世界宣布真正的正义和自由。

一派胡言。尽管心里这么想，他琢磨了一会，还是拉响了铃叫来侍者。

“琼斯先生终于肯吃东西了么？”侍者端来牛奶和蛋饼，可是阿尔只是皱了皱眉头。

“叫总统过来。”

“您在开玩笑，这个时间……总统大概已经睡了。”

阿尔嘟哝了一句什么，抓过盘子里的蛋饼——这次他真的饿了。

“他不来也行，正好我也不想看到他。那么你来告诉我，最近南方有没有什么举动……我是说，那些脱离的州，我记得正在召开什么会议？”

侍者为难地耸耸肩，“总统先生说，不让你为这些事操心。”

阿尔有些恼，“一个人，或者国家，管他什么玩意……他为自己的生存操心不是太理所应当了么？给我记住，从明天开始每天送一份报纸过来，别听詹姆斯的，他除了把事情搞砸以外什么都不会。”

侍者谦恭而优雅地鞠躬，然后退出了房间。阿尔狼吞虎咽地吃了蛋饼，然后举起杯子开始喝牛奶。不想一阵突如其来的剧痛袭击了他，他的手一抖，牛奶溅出来洒在被子上，尽管不多，也让他无比烦躁。

他轻声骂了一句，忍着痛几口灌下了牛奶，把杯子砸在床头。突然胃里一阵翻江倒海，他差点吐出来。强忍难受的感觉，阿尔跌跌撞撞地冲向卫生间。

呕吐之后他两眼冒金星地爬到床上，浑身无力地瘫软在被子里。每一个州的脱离都让他的身体感受到巨大的痛苦，不是天灾、死亡或敌人的侵袭之类带给他的伤口，而是来自体内的，混沌难以言喻的折磨。

但是这次感觉，除了之前德克萨斯脱离带给他的影响以外，他知道，一定还有别的什么事情将要发生，因为这次的感受，包括头脑中突然清晰起来的声音，都是预兆。

终于，在两天以后，他从报纸上读到，深南地区独立的七个州的代表正在蒙哥马利正式集会，商议成立新的国家。

当晚阿尔一夜没睡，他并不是不想睡，只是脑子里面混沌一片，连思考的能力都失去了。他记得总统来看过一次，不过他并不记得自己跟总统说了什么。他只记得总统的开场白——“我很抱歉听到这样的消息，我知道它对你的影响是不可估量的。那些可恶的脱离主义分子光是分裂联邦还不够，居然还开始炮制一个伪政府，一个所谓的新国家。这是我们不可容忍的，没有一个人会承认它的合法地位……”

当时阿尔只有一个念头：废话。

他在心里全心诅咒那些叛乱者，一旦新的政府成立，战争便不可避免——事实上，在独立州的边界上，一些要塞已经嗅到了火药味。没有人愿意战争爆发，但总是有比对战争的厌恶更大的推动力来抵消其带来的畏葸，将整个国家推向兵燹灼天的地狱中去。

那股力量叫做，欲望。

1861年2月4日到2月9日，独立各州选举杰弗逊·戴维斯为总统，并在四天之内制定出一部宪法。至此，南部独立州形成邦联，是为美利坚联盟国——the Confederate States of America.

新的邦联成立的那天，哥伦比亚特区的街道上一片沸沸扬扬。各种游行的队伍穿梭而过——反对的也好，支持的也罢，乱哄哄挤作一团，把整条街搞得水泄不通。尤其是白宫门前，甚至连军队都被拉出来维护秩序。

阿尔躺在临街的房间里，被噪音弄得烦躁不堪。这几天晚上他睡得还算踏实，至少没什么怪声音来骚扰他。而且最近他的身体奇迹般地恢复了不少，他可以在自己的住宅里任意走动。能下床的第一件事，他就奔到镜子前头看看自己瘦成什么样——尽管有了心理准备，他还是被镜子里那个形销骨立的人吓了一跳。

他犹豫地搓着自己变得瘦削的的下巴，琢磨要不要去找总统或者把他找来商量对策。他知道现在布坎南可能也在急着想要见他，可是就外面这副样子，如果总统想要挤过来，除非用枪开道。

于是他叫来管家，向他打听国内的各种动向，也包括新总统林肯对此事的反应。

“虽然还没有消息，不过我想不出林肯能有什么举动。他不过是个胸无主见的人，弄不好已经被吓破了胆，正在考虑要不要放弃总统的位置呢。”那个瘦小而干练的佛罗里达人扶了扶自己的单片眼镜，嘲讽地说道，“我除了听说他在私下里跟南方许诺不会损害奴隶制，却没有获得任何成效以外，他还有什么精明之举我就不清楚了。”

“他跟南方的协商我听说过，詹姆斯……哦，布坎南总统也曾做过类似的承诺。”

“可是南方不为所动，他们大概是不肯接受一个共和党人成为自己的领袖？他们觉得自己的利益，不管是奴隶制还是低关税，受到了威胁？”

“就像他们之前说的一样？”阿尔露出一个苍白的笑脸，“我看没这么简单，别露出怀疑的表情，相信我，凭我作为一个国家的直觉。”

当天晚上他早早就休息了。游行的队伍正在一点点散去，窗外恢复了本来的宁静。

他在嘈杂过后的宁静中睡去，然后落入一个更为可怕的喧嚣里。

那是个无比真实的梦境，真实的如同身临。他站在波士顿的港口边，周围空无一人。一开始周围是死一般的寂静，茫然中的阿尔看见海浪送来一箱被海水浸透的茶叶。他有些惶然，想着这其中的意味。正在他打算弯腰去细看茶箱的时候，背后响起脚步声。

本能地回过头来，阿尔当即被自己看到的景象惊得愣在原地。

面前走来一个人，当然不是普通人，否则他完全无需如此错愕。可是随着对方的走近，他的嘴愈发合不拢了——对方居然有着和自己一模一样的相貌，除了皮肤的颜色稍微深一些，眼睛不是天蓝色而是那种与其说是蓝叫它水绿色更贴切的颜色——这个颜色更让阿尔容易想到亚瑟而不是自己——其他的地方，简直就是和自己一个模子里刻出来的一样。那人走到近前以后，阿尔察觉对方似乎比自己矮一点，并不明显——大概只有一英寸，不过看起来相当结实，而且脸色也比自己要好得多。

阿尔努力收起自己的惊诧，上下打量来人。他穿着一身从未见过的军服，灰色为主，两排金色的扣子，领口上绣着繁复的花纹，袖子上面堆缀着金线饰纹；和其他任何一个骄傲的军官一样，他的腰上别着刀和手枪，脚穿皮质战靴，手上戴着一尘不染的白色手套。

过分放纵自己的惊恐显然不是阿尔的作风，即使无比惊诧，他还是稳了稳心神，在对方开口之前重新调整出一副无所畏惧的样子。

“嘿，你是谁？为什么在这里？”阿尔若无其事地跟另一个“自己”打招呼，尽量掩饰心中的忐忑。说话的时候，他似乎意识到了这是个梦境，可这样的想法并没有缓解他的焦虑，反而更让他难以自持。

对方微微一笑，那副骄傲的样子让阿尔顿时想起自己打败亚瑟以后的洋洋自得，这让他更加气愤以及紧张。

“我是谁，这个你完全可以自己看，然后动动脑筋便想得出来……和你一样的容貌，我只可能是美利坚。”

哦，不。阿尔想。他连声音都和我一样。

“不过我猜你一定不会接受这个答案，那么我说的确切点，你可以叫我美利坚联盟国，或者CSA，什么都好。也许，我想你更愿意叫我的名字，迪克西（2）。”

或许这可以预料或许不可以，总之看到这个人就意味着什么，虽然可能并不明确，但至少阿尔是有一定的心理准备的。对方的这些言语反倒让他镇定下来，他觉得这可能就是自己那难以言喻的潜意识里面一直在渴望的答案。

“好了，我清楚了，我猜你就会来……嗯只是没想到这么早。”阿尔用见了老朋友的语气有意调侃道，“我本以为相比这里，你更愿意用南方佬的方式在柴草垛子旁边写信过来，用那种跟欧罗巴的老头子们一样的语气和用词，然后签上带花边儿的名字……唔，”阿尔瞟了迪克西一眼，话锋忽然凌厉起来，“但是不管你签哪一个对我来说都无所谓，因为我对你这个人的存在本身就表示莫大的怀疑。”

“你的怀疑是对的，”迪克西漫不经心地耸肩，“我其实，不是个实体……不知道你明白我的意思么，我存在的方式跟你有些，不大一样。”

阿尔深吸了一口气，“呣，我或许明白，否则我不会用这样的方式和你见面。但事实上我不关心这个，我才不管你是个什么东西，反正最后，你都要消失。”

迪克西大笑起来，他笑得前仰后合仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，“可爱的阿尔弗雷德，我从来没想到你这么有幽默感，我听到了什么？好像撒旦跟我说上帝明天就要退休了……真是蹩脚的笑话呀阿尔……”

“你的废话太多了。”阿尔忽然感到莫大的羞辱，来自这个只有六个州的“国家”如此傲慢讽刺的言辞，让他总是想起一些不愉快的经历，虽然他也并不是不擅长用言语攻击别人，可是大多数的时候，他更愿意选择直接了当的方式。

“你想说你能胜过我？取代我？”

“我没有打算取代你，我只要，自由和独立，你知道，就跟你八十年前想要的东西一样……我或许不该说‘你’，用‘我们’更好一些。”

“‘我们’……”阿尔耸耸肩，“太微妙了，当时我从亚瑟手中独立的时候可没想过会有这种事。那时候只有我一个。”

“只有上帝才能想到全部的事情，阿尔，其实你……一直都不是完全意义上的‘一个’。说得更加不客气一点，你不该是一个。”

阿尔愈发恼怒了，“你是说乔治当初的做法是错的？”

“呐，谁知道呢，总之既然我出现了，那么我就得做点什么改变这个糟糕的现状。你这个粗陋的工人穿着那些沾满油渍的工作服，用那些铁做的野兽吞食我们的农场作坊还有优雅的生活方式；还有那些奇思怪想，置我们的传统于不顾……这些都可以暂时放在一旁，最重要的是，你，”迪克西一字一顿地说，“侵犯了我的，自由。你违背了当初的约定。”

阿尔冷笑，“违背了关于自由的约定的人，我如果没记错的话，应该是你才对……”

“别拿废奴主义那套来跟我争辩，这没意思。我今天来就是要跟你说，我没打算，从来没打算被你说服，更没打算重新回到联邦。”

“你是来下战书的。”阿尔盯紧了面前昂首挺胸的人的绿眼睛，他从骨子里感到被人挑衅的怒气冲冲。

“你要是这么理解，我没有意见。”迪克西摊开双手，笑得很是张狂，“虽然我没打算跟你动武，我想你也不愿意，但是我知道战争是无法避免的……尤其是，新总统来了以后。”

总统……林肯总统。阿尔知道过几天那个人就要从伊利诺伊州出发了，然后经过不到一个月的时间，总统专车辗转几个城市来到华盛顿特区。那些流程他都清楚得很，他甚至能够想象到新总统在专车停下来以后对围上去的民众挥手并进行演讲的样子。

不知道那些热情的人群知不知道，载着这个人的列车的车轮下呼啸着战争的逼近。

迪克西看到阿尔有些踌躇而且愤懑的表情，得意地笑了笑，这是他意料之中的。

“果然你还是有所顾忌，毕竟那个人的当选和就任都那么……富有戏剧效果。可惜这不是一场表演。”迪克西凑上前去，他的唇形覆盖着阿尔的耳廓，发出诅咒一般的声音，“让我来看看吧，这个林肯到底能不能配得上那一百二十三张反对票。”（3）

虽然对未来的总统并没有那么多信心，可是此时的骄傲不允许他人——尤其是迪克西这个身份特殊的人——来恶意评价自己选出的上司。他恶狠狠地揪住迪克西的衣领，狠狠地把他推开。

“你如果是来激怒我的那么我告诉你，你成功了，现在可以滚开了么？离我远点，既然你觉得你不属于我的一部分，就别来褒贬我的事情。”

“好了我这就离开。”迪克西从容不迫地整理着被抓乱的衣服，“陪你的共和党人和黑鬼们享受自由去吧，再会。”

他就像个绅士一样举了举头上的帽子，然后头也不回地消失在朦胧地的雾气里。阿尔愣在原地，告别，或者哪怕辱骂之类的话，都变成了卡在喉头的怒火。

阿尔是一边骂着一边醒过来的。在熹微的晨光里睁开眼睛，他只觉得胸腔里面堵着一股气，上不去下不来，憋闷的难受。

他跳下地面，打开窗子想要呼吸一下新鲜空气，驱赶这个梦带给他的不快。可他知道这并不仅仅是一个梦。

那个人来了。虽然他还没弄清楚他到底是怎样的一个存在，可是既然他来了，那就没有什么别的可选择了。上帝手中的骰子已然掷出。阿尔双手交叉抵着额头，把身体靠在半开的窗边，作出祈祷的姿势。晨雾带着凉意缠上他的袖口和头发，透过薄雾能够看到街道上阒然的阁楼，有些蔓生的藤葛附着在对面的白墙上面，有早起的妇人挎着提篮走过。

他听着马车吱呀呀的声音碾过耳边，突如其来的一阵风激得他尚未痊愈的身体簌簌发抖。

他无奈地关上窗子钻回被窝，估计如果照顾他起居的侍者看到他醒来穿着睡衣趴在窗边，而且还开了窗子，一定又该苦口婆心地劝导他了——尽管谁都知道着凉之类的事情对他并没有什么大碍，可是人类还是趋向于使用自己习惯的认知来思考事物。

所以此时此刻，更没有一个人能够了解他的心境。没有一个人。

哦不，如果非要说有，他猜，那个讨厌的迪克西一定可以……他甚至可以比自己更清楚地体会到这种茫然失措和恐惧，不然他绝不会那么飞扬跋扈。

阿尔懊丧地开始换衣服。这一举动显然吓到了每天早上来叫他吃饭不下五次最后不得不把食物端到房间里再把他从被窝里拖出来的侍者，那人站在门口显得有些手足无措。

“别盯着我看，我这就下去吃早点。”阿尔扣好最后一粒扣子，往门外走去，“顺便问一句，今天有什么新消息么？”

“没别的，如果你非要问，我可以告诉你，林肯总统的专车很快就要出发了。”侍者看着眼神忽然变得错综复杂的阿尔，漫不经心地说，“诺，就是明天，从斯普林菲尔德。”


	2. Chapter Two·The oath of president

布坎南整理好了手里的一大摞文件，用夹子把它们夹在一起，往旁边放好，然后从另外一摞更高的垛子里面寻找那些标了只有他自己和秘书能够看懂的符号的纸条——它们一般连着相应的重要文件。

“哦该死的，刚刚放在这里的表格哪去了……它应该不会跑到底下去……可是我还没做标签呢。”

“如果是你说的是这个，那别找了，在我这。”对面的阿尔晃了晃手里的几张纸，从椅子里站起身来。

“你什么时候拿去的？”

“刚才，你专心工作的时候……”

“不！我该问你什么时候进来的，为什么我都不知道！”布坎南一副焦头烂额的模样，把手中拿颠倒了的表格转回来。

“我不忍心打扰你工作。你不知道你刚才填表的时候看起来有多高兴多陶醉……”阿尔两只手撑着桌子，俯下身忧伤地看着距离离任不远的现任总统，“怎么，詹姆斯，你就这么急于摆脱我吗？”

“别这么说，如果我真的露出那种表情，也是因为……终于到了把如此重大的责任交付出去的时候，那是一种，松了一口气的感觉，明白？那是出于对你的太过重视。”布坎南微笑看着阿尔，“你别多想，不管发生什么事，任何一个生活在这片土地上的人，都不会有想要摆脱你这种念头。愿上帝责罚背弃你的人，我的美利坚。”

说着布坎南站起身，在阿尔的额头上轻轻吻了一下。

“看到你好多了我真开心。新总统已经离开纽约，距离这儿不远了。他一定愿意看到一个健康的你。”

“但愿吧，但愿我能保持这个样子一段时间。”

布坎南拍了拍阿尔的肩膀，“别丧气，孩子……”

“别叫我孩子！我都说过好几次了，我的年龄比你大得多。”阿尔气鼓鼓地说道。

“好吧好吧，抱歉阿尔，我看到你的脸总是不自觉地要这么说，你要知道这个年纪的人还没有子女是一种什么心情。”

阿尔看着那个一辈子没结过婚的总统，心里忽然替他感到惋惜起来。

他跟着布坎南出了总统办公室，走在走廊的时候谈起正在路上的林肯，布坎南忧心忡忡地说，在支持独立甚至自己也蠢蠢欲动的纽约，恐怕林肯不会看到好脸色。

他说得没错，后来的消息验证了这一说法。一些市民对到道听途说的东西总是充满了兴味，他们绘声绘色却夸张而滑稽地模仿林肯的样子，然后哄堂大笑，仿佛如果他们是纽约市民，也会报以同样的态度。

阿尔并不留意这个，他比较在意的是林肯在纽约的演讲，报纸上有着明确的记录——“除非联邦不中用了，除非为了保住旅客和货物而只得抛弃联邦这条航船，否则绝不能丢弃联邦。”

他知道在那样的场合下林肯对国民说出此等言论意味着什么，他要宣布的是他维护联邦的决心，可是作为国家本身来说，那些明显的用以安抚人心以及政治性的辞令，都会让他不舒服。尽管他知道这没有道理。

非他敏感过度，只因身处这样一个多事之秋，没有什么比死亡的威胁更让他提心吊胆的了。

他是怀着何等忐忑的心情去卡尔弗特火车站的，站在黑压压的人群里他能够明显察觉自己的心跳。阿尔之前并不是没有见过林肯，当他还是个议员的时候他们就打过照面，阿尔甚至跟那人攀谈过几句，当然内容都不记得了。

林肯在他的脑海里，除了那些报纸上的照片和画像之类模糊的并不生动的印象以外，就是那几次照面，印象中那个忽而沉默忽而开朗健谈的人。他需要仰头才能够看清那个身高六英尺四英寸（4）的人。只有那样面对他的时候才能深刻地体会到他的脸有多么深邃而明显的轮廓，高颧骨和身陷的眼窝让他记忆很深刻。除此之外他对这个人的印象就只剩下模糊的一些只言片语，他当时并不觉得这个人会成为总统——虽然他是那些被人们称道比较有前途的一个人，可是阿尔的预感一向都比较准确。

这次是个例外。

他从人群里挤到站台前面，那里有人认识他，跟他握手。他会被按照惯例领到前头等着总统的出现，可是今天的人群异常拥挤，他很快又被挤到了后面去。就连那人想告诉他什么内容都没听到。

这个时候远处已经听到列车的汽笛声，周围挂着星条图案的装饰的总统专车已经出现在人们的视线里。

阿尔焦急地伸着脖子，他已经放弃了往前走的希望——他有点后悔自己为什么没早点来，只怪以前每次都那么顺利，结果到了这次，什么“惯例”都成了一团糟。

“嘿！黑色共和党的总统来了！他会为我们劈栅栏吗？”忽然有人尖声叫喊，顿时人群一阵骚动，发出阵阵的笑声。

火车慢慢减速，黑色的车体占据了人们的全部视线。有人开始欢呼，但是其中夹杂了不和谐的口哨声。阿尔知道这群人里面酝酿着怎样不安的情绪，一场不愉快在所难免，这些人不一定会说出怎样羞辱人的话来。至于之前听说的那些关于刺杀总统的传闻，阿尔开始担心那些人是不是会在这里采取行动。

“哦，就是这个总统么，打算让我的儿子和黑奴具有同等的权利，享受同样的生活？”他身边的一个妇女怀里抱着婴孩，嘲讽地自语道，“这真不可思议。”

“如果觉得不接受你尽管说出来，就算是于事无补。”一个男人在旁边搭讪道，“那些脑壳坏掉的家伙们究竟是怎样把权力交给共和党人的？看来上帝是打算抛弃联邦了。”

阿尔回头看了他们俩一眼，没多说话。他的心情无比矛盾。他知道既然总统当选，那一定是顺应民意的，大家会，他也会尽全力支持那个人。但是由于南方的过激反应，现在林肯在人们心中究竟是何种地位已经不得而知——只有他通过内心的情感变化能够揣测一二。他还是在支持林肯，但是信心已经不如当初那般自信满满。可是他知道自己的命运，除了给那个人，已经无从托付。除此之外，迪克西跟他说的反对票的讽刺也并不是无谓的，他能够体会到那些反对的声音敲击在自己心底的回音——作为一个国家。

列车长鸣，缓缓停了下来。阿尔把头伸向总统应该出现的位置。就算怎样的犹豫和矛盾还在纠结不清，他也不得不对拉开的车门寄予全部的渴望。

“让我们为南部同盟，为英勇的杰弗逊·戴维斯三呼！”忽然前面有个人举起胳膊大吼道。人群对此迅速地作出反应，高呼了三声“南部同盟万岁”和戴维斯的名字。阿尔的脸涨得通红，他没想到会弄成这样，如果总统此时此刻出来该怎么办？这该是何等的尴尬。

他身后的一个人玩了命的鼓掌，叫喊“独立属于南部”。阿尔恨恨地回头瞪了那人一眼，发现对方没理会自己，他故意后退一步，把整个体重都压在脚后跟上，狠狠踩了那人的脚。

“Ooooouch！”一声惨叫。

“sorry，我太激动了所以情不自禁地跳了一下，抱歉踩到你了。”阿尔挤眉弄眼地看了那个龇牙咧嘴的南方人一眼。

对方一咧嘴，“没什么……为了南部同盟！”

阿尔无奈地摇头回身。算了，当他是疯子好了。整个国家都疯了，谣言、动乱、分裂、刺杀总统的威胁、流血的堪萨斯、还有此时此刻群情激愤的人们……

“接下来，为劈栅栏木条的总统三嘘！”

人群中应声爆出一片嘘声。车门拉开，有人影晃动。阿尔担心那会不会就是林肯——他要怎么面对这样的尴尬局面？他会碰上麻烦的，受到攻击也不是不可能。

嘘声还在继续，有人大笑不止，有人开始扔帽子。没错，就是这样，大家都疯了。从未有过一个总统受到市民这样的待遇……

这个国家从来没有一次，遭到如此的怀疑和轻蔑。

阿尔觉得心口微微疼起来，然后就是蔓延的寒冷，从心底开始，把周围熙熙攘攘的人群变成一个巨大的冰窖。他置身其中，除了悲伤和寒冷，什么都感觉不到，那些话语和嘘声都是刺骨的风，凛冽地割裂他本就变得脆弱的神经。

等了许久，那个人终于没有从车里走下来——后来安静下来的人群被告知总统根本不在这趟车上面，他已经换了一趟列车抵达华盛顿。失望的人们骂着各种各样的话离开了，只有阿尔一个人愣愣戳在原地。人群一点点散开，不那么拥挤了以后，冰冷也变得真切起来。他盼望的指路人没有出现，现在散去的民众仿佛也成了一种危险的暗示。刚才的喊话和嘘声都在耳边挥之不去，他感受到人流从身边擦过然后远去，周围变得空荡荡的感觉。

一些零碎的言语飘进耳朵，他不想听却又不得不听。每一句都是刺耳的诘问。

车站终于变得空旷，夕阳拉长了阿尔孤零零的身影。当最后一个人的足音消失在站台尽头，他闭上蓄满了泪水的眼睛，被所有人遗弃的绝望和痛苦铺天盖地地涌入心的最深处。

将近天黑的时候阿尔回到了住所。他的悲伤和失落已然消弭殆尽，因为愤怒和不安笼罩了他的心。屁股刚坐在椅子上，他想了想，又推开桌子上的晚饭，执意要去找布坎南或者任何一个负责接待林肯的负责人。

“为什么这种事不告诉我？他可以不遵守常理，但是能不能不把我当傻子耍着玩？”他坐在白宫的办公室里愤怒地看着总统助理。

助理只好解释说，林肯到达这里的时候是清晨，他很累需要休息，大家打算等他休息好了再告诉阿尔去见他。结果等到中午的时候阿尔已经不在家里了，哪儿都找不到他。

阿尔强压怒火，耐着性子问为什么突然改变行程。

助理为难地搓着手，“请您再稍等一会可以吗？等一会自然会有人来说明这个问题。”

“哼，除非是林肯他自己来，不然的话……”

“哦，不会有‘不然’的，我这就来向您解释这件事。”背后忽然响起一个厚重的声音，阿尔吃惊地回头，看到门口站着林肯，手里拿着帽子，对他友好地微笑。

“林肯先生，您来了，那么这里……”

“交给我吧，辛苦你了。”

林肯一路走进来，阿尔站起来点点头，表示了最起码的礼貌。

直到林肯走到面前停下来，阿尔才察觉，这个人已经和他以前遇到的那个议员林肯大不一样。他比以前看起来成熟多了——这不仅仅指外表，时间的流逝自然会在普通的人身上留下岁月的痕迹，比如他脸上一道道深陷的皱纹；真正的成熟和气质表现在，那些皱纹里面沉淀着睿智和经验。

“喔，林肯先生，你好，好久不见了。”阿尔伸出手来，故意选择了这样一个打招呼的方式。

林肯握了握阿尔的手，“你好……不过我们以前见过么？”

阿尔撇了撇嘴露出一个勉强的笑，“我果然是很代表大众的样貌吗？有幸跟您说过几次话，可是您都不记得我这个人。”

林肯丝毫没有表示出尴尬来，相反他落落大方地坐下来，也示意阿尔落座。

“抱歉得很，首先请原谅我没办法记住十多年前跟我说话的每一个人；其次，请允许我解释，经过了十多年，一般人都会觉得对方变老了很多。如果按照你现在的容貌，那么回溯到我还在国会的时候的事情，我脑海中浮现的是一个几岁的小孩子……你看多么荒唐。”

这或许只是个借口，但 “诚实的亚伯”并没有说谎，他的确不记得那么久的事情，并愿意坦诚地为之道歉；同时，他也用了机智的方法来开脱自己的错误。而且合情合理。

与此同时，阿尔的脑中也闪过一个疑问：自己见过那么多议员，记住的人为数不多，为何林肯就是其中一个？仅仅是因为他出众的身高和有些特别的外貌？

可是阿尔的心思并不在这上面，这个疑问一闪而过，然后他的思维很快就回到了车站的尴尬和无助上面。

“不管怎样，现在我们正式认识了，之前的事就随他去吧。”阿尔淡然道，“那么，林肯先生，可否让我知道，为什么你忽然改变了行程？”

“这个是因为有人建议我，为了安全着想。”

“安全？”阿尔皱眉，“你是说最近接到过暗杀威胁？”

“那种东西很多，自当选以来，我收到过各式各样的威胁，包括把我画成一个骷髅躺在棺材里什么的。想必你是知道的。当然最近也有。”林肯的语调很随意，“不过这次是确切的消息，连威胁者的名字都提到了……好像叫做什么……”他揉了揉额头，“费尔南狄纳，哦是这个名字没错，还有他们的暗杀计划……说起来你有没有注意到车站上面有人闹事吸引警察离开？”

阿尔无言。他怎么记得这种事，现在提起那个车站，他的脑海中只有无助和寒冷，还有无穷无尽的悲伤和强大的失落感。而造成这一切的，无论如何理性地思考，都被他认为是林肯——至少他是难逃其咎。

“抱歉我没注意到这种事，当时很乱，你也知道……唔，不过我还是觉得，因为这些过于惊慌和谨慎的建议而随意改变行程，给民众造成不必要的误会，这样是不是……欠考虑一些？”

听了这话，林肯起身对阿尔欠了个身，“我承认这一点，我知道惯例是什么，同时还有民众的失望情绪。所以我向你道歉。但是，”他复又坐下，“我并不觉得谨慎一些是坏事，因为无谓的理由付出生命，这种事情……”

“这样说来，你是怕了么？”阿尔眯起眼睛，语气开始咄咄逼人，“付出生命，为了国家的缘故牺牲自己。你会这么做吗？”

“我当然会，当然。而且我从不惧怕牺牲。如果是为了国家的利益让我付出什么都可以，包括生命和比生命更重要的东西。”

阿尔勾起嘴角，“那么这次……”

“这次，一切牺牲都是无谓的。”林肯慢条斯理地说道。

“或许你说的很对，但是我只能看到了你的谨小慎微，甚至有些偏执而胆怯。”

林肯无奈地笑了笑，“如果你非要这样说的话，我也无法为自己辩解。其实这样的想法不也是很多民众，甚至国家要员的不满么？我理应当为自己的所作所为承担任何评价。”

这样的坦诚反倒让阿尔不知道该说什么了。他知道林肯说的有道理，而且关于那些死亡威胁，他也不是不知道。早在前两个州宣布独立的时候，就有人叫嚣要杀死恐怖而缺乏理智的共和党人。

想到这里他沉静了一些，略略停顿了一会，阿尔重新抬起头看着林肯。

“抱歉我的言辞可能有些过激，如果让你觉得困扰了我表示道歉。”

“没关系的。”

“事实上我知道你的处境很尴尬，我当然清楚，你因为当选总统受到了很多困扰，其中就包括大量的暗杀威胁。”

“呵呵，其实我已经习以为常了。这些都算不了什么。”林肯笑道，“比起这些无聊的威胁，我倒宁愿为了那些喋喋不休的求职者头疼一下。”

阿尔也笑起来，但是他并没有真正祛除这些日子来的种种阴影——和这位总统相关的不愉快的记忆。他把精力太过集中在了这些事情上，一边憋闷得很，一边又绞尽脑汁地想要摆脱这些想法，他愿意信任这位总统，他的直觉告诉他自己可以信任他。

但是有些晦涩的预兆，终究只有时间才能做它完美的注释。

第二天阿尔在家里躺了一天。事实上他或许应该去跟新总统谈谈，了解一下那个人的基本情况，他现在所知道关于林肯的种种事情都不过是道听途说乃至恶意诽谤的内容。即使之前的政府官员曾经给过他关于新总统的介绍，他也难以从那些干巴巴的叙述中得出什么有用的结论。那些文字只是一些泛泛而谈或者，跟每次的介绍一样，接近于强加不可靠的信心于人的尝试。而他更希望认识一个活生生的人。这其实是每次他见到新总统要做的第一件事情，尤其是这次，他有很深的渴望了解这个临危受命的人。

不过现在的他仍然病恹恹的。前几天身体好些了，可是今天那股难受劲儿又来了。他还记得布坎南说过的话，事实上，他也不愿意以这种病入膏肓的姿态面对新总统——以及任何人。

再过几天就是总统的就职典礼了，阿尔觉得自己有必要养好精神，虽然他知道这个并非他自己可以控制的。

阿尔躺在床上看着空无一物的天花板。如果没有意外的话现在总统应该正在和他的内阁商量就职演讲的问题，或者熟悉自己的职务……哦还有比较重要的，应付那些前来求职的人们。

他记得上次，就是上次，布坎南来的时候，这个过程他基本都在场。他还因为内阁成员的问题很布坎南争执了一段时间。当然，后来问题圆满解决了。

不过这次林肯碰上的麻烦，恐怕不仅仅是这样就能轻易摆平的吧……

阿尔在被窝里连连叹气。现在是上午大概十点多了，他已经醒了，但是不想起床。肚子有点饿，不过因为告诉侍者不要送早餐，所以要等到中午才能吃饭。

他爬起身子，伸手去够床头的杯子，打算喝口水接着睡下去直到午饭时间。他往床边蹭了蹭，伸出胳膊，手指头碰到被子边沿，勉强用另一只胳膊撑起身子。这是个艰难的过程，对于一个不想从床上爬起来的人来说，他几乎是用尽了全力才把杯子抓到手里——直到这时候他才意识到自己的手在微微发抖。

忽然墙角发出一声微微的响动，阿尔没理会它——多半又是幻听？头忽然晕的厉害，眼前的东西也模糊起来，然后又恢复清晰。阿尔觉得自己最好还是赶紧躺回被子里继续睡比较好。

不过接下来的一阵悉悉簌簌的声音让他意识到那不是幻听，他清楚地听到了……脚步声响起。阿尔心里一阵紧绷，而正因为这个小小的惊吓，他的手一抖，杯子呯地掉在地上摔了个粉碎。

“该死！”阿尔骂了一句，把头转向声音传来的方向。眼前的东西仿佛笼罩在一层薄薄的雾气里，再定睛细看，那层雾气又消失了。只有声音愈发清楚。

“谁在那儿？出来？”他大叫着从床上跳下来，紧张地四下张望，一边寻找手边是不是有可用的武器，任何东西都行……

“不好意思，打断了你的思考和休息……让我想想，如果没猜错的话，你现在满脑子都是那个惹麻烦的新总统？”

奇怪极了，声音是从床边过来的，从打碎的杯子那边。不过听到了这个声音，阿尔也就明白了那个不速之客的身份。

“是你。”他把头转向来人的方向，看见迪克西一脸得意的笑容，“而且，你还知道我在想什么。”

“事实上我不知道，可是我毕竟……”迪克西慢慢走近阿尔，“总之我猜的到。”

“你怎么在这？”阿尔沉着脸，下意识地后退一步。

“这不重要，我也没法给你解释。”迪克西走近阿尔。阿尔不自觉地继续后退，却发现背后已经是墙壁。

疲惫至极，退无可退，这就是他现在的处境。

“你怕了？”迪克西站在阿尔面前，“当我真切地出现在你眼前的时候，这就是你给我的反应。”

阿尔站直了身子，抓住迪克西轻佻地伸过来的手，咧开苍白的唇做出一个轻蔑的表情。

“我不怕你，上帝总是将地狱留给引起叛乱和分裂的人……”

“于是，自由的天堂属于你？”迪克西眯起眼睛，反手抓住阿尔的手腕，“你确定，你自己不会在总统就职以后就直接堕入地狱？我希望你知道自己的处境。”

“我的处境就是，如果承认了你的独立，我就会丧命。”阿尔冷静地看着迪克西，“所以，和谈的条件只有一个，你从此以后消失，南方各州回归联邦。”

“回归？不仅是我，属于邦联的每一个人，如果想到那些奴隶即将和自己平起平坐，想到你们那些污浊的工厂和即将消失的田园生活，还有你们那些荒唐的想法，就不禁反胃想吐。没人愿意回去，抛弃最合理的制度和优越的传统，与你们同流合污，这是不可想象的。”

阿尔冷笑，想要甩开迪克西的束缚，可是他发觉对方的力气出乎意料的大。

“你所谓‘最合理的制度’就是该死的奴隶制……哦听着，别说话，我不想跟你争执奴隶制的对错。这么长时间以来报纸上的口水战我看得够多了。如果你固执己见我也不打算改变你，不过你必须认清一个事实，总统他并不打算取消你那‘最合理的’奴隶制，从来没有。”

“所以怎样？我该放弃这个获得一个国家身份的机会，因为你们可笑的承诺？”迪克西伸手制住阿尔的另一只手，把他整个推在墙上。他们的距离如此切近，阿以至于尔从对方分明的吐息里面察觉到危险的气息。

“嘿，离我远点，听到没？”阿尔用力推了推迪克西，对方轻蔑地笑了笑，松开钳制住阿尔的双手。阿尔揉着手腕，皱起了眉头。

“你什么意思？不相信我？”

“你到现在都不明白么？”迪克西凑近阿尔，“不管怎样我都要获得自由的身份，不管是奴隶制，或者关税，有关这些的全部和谈都没有任何意义……阿尔，你怎么会不懂，”迪克西在阿尔耳旁轻语，“我想要的是什么？”

阿尔的身子震悚了一下，他想推开迪克西，但是双手按在对方的肩膀上，使不上力气。

“一切都是借口是不是？你就是铁了心的想要脱离，所以那些和谈都是无济于事……”

“既然我已经以这种方式存在了，就不可能主动消失，更不可能受制于人。经历过独立战争以后，我们都懂这个道理不是么？”迪克西说完，把唇从阿尔的耳边滑开，在他的双唇上轻轻贴了一下。

阿尔呆在原地。他不知道那是不是可以叫做一个吻。好吧，姑且算是，因为他从迪克西的眼睛里看到的满是欲望。直接而毫不掩饰的欲望，除了情欲以外，还有比情欲更加原始的悸动。它叫做生存。

“请在生命结束前好好享受生活。回见。”迪克西迅速后退，在阿尔反应过来之前，消失在一团雾气里——雾气，到处都是，眼前的一切都模糊起来。阿尔低声骂了一句，身体靠着墙，整个人慢慢瘫在地上，失去了意识。

当他被叫醒的时候发现自己躺在床上。回头看看，他吃惊地发现杯子还完好无损地放在床头，里面的水是满的。

“琼斯先生，很抱歉叫醒你，不过到了午饭的时间了。”侍者对他说。

“好的，我这就起床……可是，我想知道……呃，”阿尔茫然地四下看了看，“那个，你在叫醒我的时候，我就在这里？”

“嗯？当然……不然会在哪里？”

“我是说，我就躺在床上？不是在地上或者……”他看了一眼刚才和迪克西交谈的墙边，“或者屋里的其他地方？”

“或许你作噩梦了，起来吃点东西精神会好一些，我们在餐厅等你。”

阿尔瞪着眼睛看着侍者离开，一边穿衣服一边百思不得其解。

这是个梦，跟上次一样。阿尔想。或许是这样，可是梦境如此逼真，让他觉得可能事情没有这么简单。

事实上也的确如此。他怀着惴惴不安的心情等待林肯赶紧正式就职成为总统，以便解决眼下的问题。然而事情远远比他想得复杂得多。

不管是否有期待，或者忧心忡忡，计划好的事情总要实施。比如林肯的就职典礼。

这一次阿尔并没有提前等在国会大厦的露天讲台下面，而是跟普通民众挤在距离国会不远的街道旁旅馆屋檐下。他想听听人们对总统的评价。

这几天来他只跟林肯见了一面。虽然谈话很愉快，可是后来林肯被西华德（5）叫走修改就职演讲的讲稿去了。尽管林肯一再表示歉意，阿尔还是有种被怠慢的感觉——尤其是跟以前的总统花大量时间来跟他沟通这一事实比起来，他更是觉得不快。

间接的了解未尝不是个好方法。可是他蹲在地上听耳边来自各州的口音此起彼伏地谈论一些事情的时候，却心生疑惑。大家似乎并不热衷于讨论新总统，尽管他们风尘仆仆地赶来参加总统就职仪式，可是那些人的言谈，却明显带了些疑虑在其中。

阿尔在这里等了很久了。清晨和煦的阳光在此时临近中午的时候却被聚集起来的乌云所笼罩，三月的天气尚未转暖，尤其是此时此刻，阴冷的感觉无端地占据了每个人的神经。他们裹紧衣服，蜷缩在一个比较保暖的角落，各种话题充斥于人群之中。

“……我的奴隶逃了，不过我想我可以把他抓回来……”

阿尔站起来往国会的方向走了几步。

“……我的雇主说，现在英国收购棉花的价格又上涨了，不知道他肯不肯给我涨工钱。”

“想得美，他会辞退你然后买奴隶。”

“哦，这样更划算？不过没关系，我正打算回马里兰州，在工厂找个工作。现在南方乱的很。”

阿尔打了个哈欠。没有太阳，这附近也没有可以报时的器物，不过估计总统就快来了。

“什么？你从弗吉尼亚过来的？太不可思议了！那边现在怎样？”

“你可以称呼我为弗吉尼亚的特派员，来看看新总统的样子——虽然这完全是我一个人的主意。”说话者大笑，“那里的每一个人都想知道事情会变成什么样，这关乎弗吉尼亚的未来。”

“我想……哦快看哪！他们过来了，你要看的，总统，他在那。”

人群骚动起来，宾夕法尼亚大道上，随着总统的走近，顿时变得拥挤不堪。但是这次人们的热情显然不如上次——居然簇拥总统前进的群众队伍没有把道路堵塞住。开道的警察和随行的总统以及官员都一脸的严肃，只有林肯不时地对群众挥挥手，迎来的是稀稀落落的喝彩声。

阿尔从道边跳起来，跟上了簇拥的队伍并挤到前头。从这里可以看清林肯的礼帽。

有人从楼上挂下国旗，有人抛撒花瓣和彩纸。阿尔掸了掸落在头上的碎纸片，悄悄凑上前，拽了一下最外一排一个人的衣服。

“嘿，阿尔弗雷德，你怎么在这？”那人吃惊地回过头。

“你好，西华德先生，”阿尔咧嘴一笑，“我来享受参与游行的快乐。”

“来吧，跟我们一起走，或者你可以去前头找总统先生。”

“不不，我还是呆在人群里比较好。”阿尔挥挥手，“替我跟总统代好，我会到距离他最近的地方聆听演说的。”

说着他又退回人群里，很快，西华德的身影就被其他人所遮挡住了。

在一片吵嚷中他们来到了国会的露天讲台。等在那里的群众中间发出一阵掌声和欢呼声——不过单从这声音来判断，没有人会想到实际上那里居然聚集了一万多人。

当总统被介绍给等在国会大厦下面的公民们、乃至整个国家的时候，阿尔已经从容不迫地走到了他原本应该在的地方——演讲台的下面。他仰起头看着高高站在台上的总统，当“亚伯拉罕·林肯”这个名字被提到的时候，四周的人群里响起了一片稀稀落落的掌声。

阿尔尴尬地站在那里，那日在火车站上面的窘况又浮现在脑中。他猜想，面对这样的场景，新总统的心情或许会不大舒畅——当然表面上看不出来就是了。

他不知道自己在紧张什么，他之前从不曾在乎，与总统有关或者与政治有关的东西。并不像现在，之前他曾一度在工厂工作，或者更早的时候他在西南的某个准州还拥有过一块土地，在那里耕种了很多年。现在一切都不一样了，动乱好似阴云一样压在整个国家的上空，不由得他不去关心一些东西。尽管他明白有些事情并非人力所及，更不是他自己能够掌控——没有人能够真正地，完全地把命运握在自己手里，更不要说作为一个国家。所以他现在忍着无聊日复一日地从白宫进出，在总统的办公室里协助一些政务，或者在其他的部门做个帮手。之前布坎南劝他去度假，可是他没有采纳这个建议。

他揉了揉额头，仰起头重新看向林肯。他开始了他的演说。在这个柔和的下午，聚集了一整个上午的阴云开始慢慢散去，他看到阳光从云朵的缝隙里倾泻而下，经过了薄而透明的云层的过滤，阳光带有了一层神秘质感，却又通透清澈。沐浴在这样的光辉里面，林肯的周围仿佛笼罩了一层光环。

阿尔咧嘴笑了，他时常会有一些让他自己都啼笑皆非的幻想。之前他在生病的时候曾梦到过天使，还有上帝对他说将有人解救你的灾难。他记得自己好像是笑醒的，醒来之后腮帮子发酸。后来迪克西出现的时候他很讽刺地想起来那个笑的合不拢嘴的夜晚，然后揣测自己究竟是因为兴奋还是嘲笑自己的不切实际而笑。

而现在那些奇怪的联想却不能给他同样的安慰了。他是不是可以相信，这个人是上帝派来解救他的？那只是个无聊的梦罢了……他低下头。哦，还有，分裂的直接促因明明是……

最近真是无聊透了，除了分裂就是谣言要不然就是有关奴隶制的争论……我的生命里还能不能出现别的东西了？阿尔烦躁地集中注意力去听总统的就职演说，打算把自己的注意力从那些烦躁的事上面转移开来，虽然他知道实际上总统的演说里面也不会出现更多有新意的内容。

“联邦的存在远比宪法更早，事实上，它是根据1774年的《联邦条例》组成的。……任何一个州都不能单凭自己的动议合法地退出联邦——任何为此而通过的决议和法令在法律上都是无效的。”

是的，詹姆斯之前也这么跟全国人民说过，可是没能说服任何一个脱离联邦的州的州长，尽管你们有比这个泛泛而谈更好的理由。

阿尔无意义地捏着自己的手指头。他低头看着它们。如果分裂主义者真的得逞，我会不会就从此再也见不到这只手了？还有这个胳膊，肩膀……半个身子？我会成为两半吗？然后呢，半个人在街上滑稽地跳，于是大家都来嘲笑我；不仅是普通人，还有那些欧罗巴的国家们。他们笑嘻嘻地指着这边说：“你们看哪，这就是那个曾经骄傲的年轻国家。亏他自称山巅之城，如今也被上帝抛弃了……哈哈，他可真滑稽，以为这样就可以跟原来的宗主国抗衡。我要告诉我的殖民们，美利坚，就是自以为是的家伙的下场。”

如果这的是这样，那么或许还是死亡来的舒服一些。当然，事实也正是如此。阿尔痛苦地想。迪克西他不是跟我开玩笑……哦这个混蛋。

“……我国有一部分人认为奴隶制是正确的，应当扩展；而另一部分人则认为他是错误的，不应扩展。这就是唯一实质的争论。……”

阿尔有些愤怒了。总统先生，你真的知道你在说什么吗？好吧我可以承认你是为了公众影响，你不希望说出“南方的阴谋就是分裂”这样煽动人心的话，以抚慰大众情绪——即使你知道那才是实质。

但愿你知道。诚实的亚伯，也懂得说谎的艺术。不，这不是艺术，而是政治。

“……内战这一重大问题的决定权，是掌握在你们——我的愤愤不满的同胞们手里，而不是在我手里。……只要你们自己不做侵略者，冲突必可避免。……”

真该死，国会山这里的风一定要这么大吗？就跟那些喋喋不休的议员一样讨厌……还有，阿尔抬眼看了看，夸夸其谈的总统。阿尔把目光离开慷慨陈词的林肯。他的确是不错的演讲家，因此他也能够想象到那人跟道格拉斯大辩论时候的潇洒姿态。可是目前的演讲内容让他无心给予林肯任何赞誉。虽然他知道这样的非难毫无道理。

陷入两难境地的是我们，而不是南方。不过令他欣慰的是，从这演讲中，他感受不到任何退让的懦弱。看似平和的言辞里藏着一股韧性。

至于接下来的情势，恐怕只有上帝能够清楚了。阿尔从来没有如此清晰地察觉到，作为一个国家的最强烈的愿望——生存。

当林肯说完最后一个铿锵有力的单词以后，人群里再度响起掌声，嗯，比刚才的热烈的多。

这段时间里，阿尔一直低着头，专心听着演讲但是没有盯着总统看。可是当，衰老的首席法官坦尼走上台，用不住颤抖的双手打开圣经举到林肯面前的时候。阿尔下意识地抬起了头。

每次总统宣誓就职的这个时候，他都怀着无比激昂而又忐忑的心情。或许这是他作为一个国家，最能够体会来自一个人，乃至更多国民给予他的爱和尊重的时刻。

那层薄薄的阳光依旧铺在总统的身上，同时柔和地染亮了那本圣经。他看到总统的左手轻轻地放在圣经上，右手举起，像之前的每一个总统那样宣誓：“我庄严宣誓，我将忠实地履行合众国总统的指责，我将尽我最大的努力保持、维护和捍卫合众国宪法。”

“哟，阿尔，我对你说恭喜吗？听听他说的那些话吧。看来这场游戏我们要玩到底咯。”

向总统致敬的礼炮齐鸣声中，他清楚地听到了那个声音在耳畔响起。猛地回头看去，身后却空无一人。

“迪克西……”阿尔咬牙切齿，恨不能马上把这个人抓来捏碎才舒畅。

正这时，林肯从演讲台上下来，迎面走向阿尔。

“琼斯先生……”

“叫我的名字就好。或者简单点，叫我阿尔。”他努力调整自己的语气，“我习惯这样。”

“好的，亲爱的阿尔，希望这次演讲没让你失望。”

阿尔微笑，“当然没有，总统先生。说真的，它棒极了，除了……”阿尔略略沉吟，犹豫要不要多说，“呃，没什么，我是说，尤其是结尾，很有文采。我记得清楚，‘……它们一旦被我们天性中更善良的性灵所触动，必将高奏出联邦的大合唱。’真是优美而又鼓舞人心的句子。”

“谢谢你喜欢。”林肯略一欠身。

“不过……”阿尔话锋一转，“美丽的言辞需要坚实的行动作为支撑。我有点担心，仅仅是担心而已……”——他还是决定直截了当地说出自己的疑虑——“我的情况可以成为危在旦夕，你要怎么来保证，你口中的联邦之歌不会变成我的丧钟？”

林肯脸上的笑容随着话音凝固成了一个肃穆的神情。那一瞬间无人作声，狂风吹过国会大厦的顶端，吹过草地和广场，撕扯着星条旗猎猎作响。

“我既然已经以上帝的名义宣誓，就不会违背誓言。”林肯慢慢地说道，走上前，把手搭在阿尔的肩膀上。阿尔仰头看着那个高出自己一英尺还多的高大男人，看着他投下来的坚定目光。

“我并不是有意诘难你……”

“我知道，所以让我在这里再对你起誓一次。”说着他举起右手，“联邦的统一是我毕生的信念……”

“请等一下，总统先生，”阿尔打断了林肯的誓言，“抱歉我无法接受用一个誓言来证实另一个。”阿尔说出话的时候觉得有点后悔，为什么要在这里刁难总统？没有意义，也不会改变什么。可是再没有什么时候比他现在感受到的更加无助，他需要有个人给他一个可信的承诺，让他赶走萦绕心头的恐惧恶魔。

林肯微微一笑，用宽大的手掌捏住阿尔的手指，“行动的成果只能用时间来证明。现在我只能对你说，我知道联邦的命运会给你带来的一切影响。所以作为一个应该向这个国家负责的人，我对你个人——阿尔弗雷德·琼斯——保证，我会捍卫你的生命到最后一刻，不惜一切代价。”说着他擎起阿尔的手，仿照那古老而尊贵的礼节，轻轻地吻上他的手背。

“May God bless you, my America.”

那一刻阿尔觉得自己的呼吸简直都要停滞了。耳旁涌动的风声和人群的喧闹仿佛在一瞬间都静止下来。阿尔定定地看着林肯，不明所以地觉得脸颊发热。

林肯用双手握了握阿尔的手，然后慢慢地放下。阿尔愣怔在原地，看着总统大步离去的背影。乌云已经散尽，虽然暮色已近，但黄昏前的日光仍旧温暖而柔和。这样的阳光让他觉得，即使很快要面对的是永夜的寒冷，也无需表现出丝毫的惧怕。因为上帝将与他同在。


	3. Chapter Three·Battle songs echo far

从这里望过去就应该可以看到无垠的海平线，但因为是夜里，除了远处显露出隐约的点点光亮，其余的世界都是一片窒息浓密的漆黑，如同未辟之鸿蒙。

其实如果仔细看，会在隐没在夜色之中的云朵的缝隙里察觉到漏出来的月光。阿尔抬起头迷惘地看着天空，那一点撒入他眼眸里的光亮很快就重新被夜色所吞噬。被剥夺视力的时候，听力往往变得很敏锐。阿尔竖起耳朵，海浪的声音近在咫尺，他循着那声音迈了几步，便察觉到脚边湿漉漉的沙子在下陷。

再往前走就是大海了。他慢慢蹲下来，伸出手去，感觉涨落的潮水舔着他的手指。海腥味随着风飘过来，挑逗着他的嗅觉。

这一切太逼真了，逼真到让他不相信这是梦境……或者幻境。

如此真实的梦境是一种暗示，暗示他将要看到怎样的事物，和人。

但为什么在这里，这又是……什么地方？

阿尔迷茫地直起腰，朝着那点微薄的光亮望去，抬脚迈了几步。

潮水冲刷上来，湿了他的鞋子。他感觉到冰凉的海水在脚边蠕动，又慢慢地、无声地爬走，仿佛梦魇里缠人的妖怪。

他向那边跑了几步，然后又意识到可能会被石头什么的绊倒，又放慢了脚步。那灯火究竟是什么？不像是住户，又一直不移动，所以不是船只，他无法从这片黑暗里猜测那是怎样的建筑。

哦，为何空气中除了大海的味道还有那么一点硝烟的气息？月光出现了一点点，借着如此微薄的光亮，阿尔勉强能够看出远处的轮廓——他只能看清一个漆黑的影子，高耸在夜色茫茫的海景之上，远处是一片空旷。

就在他满心疑惑的时候，月光再次没入云层。阿尔摘下眼镜，揉了揉瞪得发疼的双眼。就在这时他听到背后的沙子发出吱吱咯咯的声音。他知道有人来了。

而且他已经猜到了是谁。

“你对面那片海岸上就是萨姆特要塞，”对方的声音从黑暗里传来，“还记得查尔斯顿港口我们第一次交火么？这里距离那儿不远。”

“记得到是记得，只是那时候，”阿尔冷笑地转过头来，“你还不存在吧？”

在黑暗里他看不到对方，只能隐约觉察出一个前行的轮廓，还有熟悉的气息逐步靠近。

他感觉到漆黑中伸过来的手，从眼前晃过。他猜对方的表情一定是得意的笑着。

“哦，你的记性倒是不错。其实我还真的很遗憾，没能亲眼目睹上次的战事。听说他们在胜利之后就跟过节似的那么高兴，把联邦的国旗扯下去……哈哈，这些孩子。”

“别为你没看到的事儿胡思乱想的这么兴奋。这样子很傻。”虽然看不到他的样子，阿尔还是由心而生那种嫌恶感，尤其是想到对方和自己长着一模一样的脸。

“我问你，为什么我们会在这？”

“因为总统先生做好了攻击萨姆特要塞的准备，现在那里正在进行最后的谈判……”

“我不是问你这个。”阿尔打断迪克西的话，“我是说，这里是真实的场景……为什么……”他犹豫着不知道怎么问才对。

可是对方仿佛了解到了他的意思，“这是我看到的场景。虽然我的存在方式比较特殊，但我不是依附于谁的，比如你。我也可以看到我想要看到的东西……”

“同时也让我看到？”

“哦是的，毕竟我们还没有完全分离。”迪克西笑起来，“谁叫你不肯。”

“说实话，如果能够不伤害到我自己就让你滚开，我真是巴不得。”

迪克西大笑，“这个问题复杂了。但是我必须说这或许是个解决问题的好方法。也许你可以试试看？”

“谢谢你的建议。”阿尔冷冰冰地说，“不过我没兴趣试。”

远处传来微微的响声，辨不清是什么动静，但就是从萨姆特那边传来的。阿尔上前一步，侧过耳朵想听个分明。

“你想听什么，炮声？谈判的内容？或者是你们的军队撤离的声音？”迪克西揪住他的领子，把他拉近自己——直至这时阿尔才察觉到对方能够在这样的伸手不见五指的黑暗里明察自己的一举一动。

“我说，我们来打个赌好了。赌安德森少校会不会乖乖撤出萨姆特。”

“不会，”阿尔斩钉截铁地回答，“至少今天不会。”

“那以后呢？他们什么时候会听从命令，从联盟国的土地上撤走？”

阿尔察觉到了迪克西话语中的尖刻，但他只是笑了笑，“什么时候都不会，他们不会听从叛乱者的命令。总统先生已经派出补给，估计很快就要到达这里。只要有了补给，萨姆特堡，我们是不会放弃的。”

迪克西略略沉默了片刻，然后缓缓开口。

“虽然我部分同意你的观点，他很可能不会主动离开。但是……”

迪克西忽然如此近距离地贴上来，以至于即使在这般黑暗中，阿尔也能够看到他那双绿眼睛里面的光芒。

“但是我打赌，萨姆特要塞会在三天之内归属南部。”

阿尔陷入了沉默。

他是对的——尽管他不想承认这一点。他记得总统不久前在秘密内阁会议上说过的话：萨姆特要塞是一个标志，是联邦在南方还有控制力的象征，然而也是最后一个。

也是因此，总统最后还是没有对安德森少校下撤出萨姆特堡的命令，相反，他决定派出补给船只对其进行要求的补给——事实上在一个月之前，安德森就已经发出补给请求了。总统收到这封求援信的时候正是他就任的第二天。

阿尔还记得林肯是怎样在宣读了内阁成员的名单以后就迅速开始筹备内阁会议的。他忽然觉得林肯可能是美利坚历史上最不幸的一位总统，他的内阁成员也是一样——还未来得及在荣耀的宝座上风光片刻，便迅速地被卷入了战争的漩涡之中。

现在如果真的失去了萨姆特要塞……如果安德森少校接受了南方的条件撤出要塞……

只要这片天空还没被炮火染红，那么和平谈判的机会就还存在，只是——阿尔向隐没在夜色里的迪克西的方向瞟了一眼——联盟国怎么可能在这样的情况下放弃独立？

“迪克西，”阿尔沉重地开了口，“我知道安德森的为人，如果不是到了最后一刻，他是不会放弃要塞的。”

“最后一刻？但今天是我们的最后通牒日。”

“所以，你们打算怎样？进攻吗？”

迪克西轻轻地哼了一声表示肯定的回答。

“上帝啊。”阿尔轻声地嘟哝了一句，“迪克西，你知道这意味着什么。”

黑暗里，迪克西没有作出回答。阿尔仔细听去，只有细密的风声和海浪拍打岸边的声音不住回响。

“你还记得总统的就职演说？内战的决定权，在你的手上，只要你不做侵略者……”

“我不是侵略者。”迪克西的低吼带着愤怒，“我不是，你听着，萨姆特要塞在南卡罗来纳州的土地上，而那里是我的领土。一切行为都是为了保卫联盟国的土地，哪怕是战争。”

“好了好了，别这么激动。”阿尔不屑地说道，“你口口声声说你是自卫行为，但事实上，你根本不是一个国家……有谁承认过你？你可有和每个国家一样的实体？”

“迟早会有的。”迪克西把胳膊搭在阿尔的肩膀上，在他耳边恶狠狠地说，“我告诉你，阿尔弗雷德，我不会去主动侵犯你一分一毫的领土，永远不会。可是你很快就会撕下你那伪善的面具，成为一个不折不扣的侵略者。战争永远是你的罪过，不是我的。”

阿尔按住他的手，“是么，那如果我不那么做呢？”

“你觉得呢？”迪克西冷笑着问道，“你打算怎样，失去萨姆特堡以后，和蒙哥马利方面开始谈判，劝说总统放弃他的人民？告诉你，你的生命会在实际的分裂状态中慢慢耗尽，而我将会得到属于一个国家的一切！”

当他说出这句话的时候，一道火光，跟随着一阵隆隆的爆炸声，打破了夜色中的宁静。在爆炸的火光照耀下，阿尔看清了迪克西的脸。

紧接着就是炮火连天。南军开始炮击萨姆特要塞，而这个时候，北方的补给船还未到达。

但战争已经毫无悬念地开始了。在接二连三的火光中对视的两人，都看到了彼此充满仇恨的目光。他们在争夺唯一的，生的机会。

后来的事实证明了，迪克西说的是对的。从电报里获悉补给未能实施那一刻，阿尔并未能从总统的脸上看到什么表示他的情感或者倾向的表情，但是他可以感受到那个人的忧心忡忡——尽管他们都对萨姆特的防守没抱有多大的希望。

“哦阿尔，你在这里干什么？为什么不进去？”正在总统办公室门口犹豫不决的时候，背后有人喊他。

阿尔回过头，看见远远走来的西华德，他从他的脸上看到一丝嘲讽的得意，这让他感到不快，可是却无比能够体会这个人当下的心情。

“想必你也听说了，阿尔，”西华德把手往阿尔肩上随意一搭，“安德森少校投降了，现在萨姆特堡上面飘扬的是南部联盟的旗子。”

“我也是为这件事来找总统的。”阿尔低声说。

“听说总统昨晚一夜没睡？”

“哦不……啊，也差不多，昨晚我一直在这儿，大约凌晨四点左右我催促他去休息了一会。”

“然后他还是按时起床的？”西华德露出惋惜的表情，“真是辛苦，不知道这是不是他做出错误决定的代价……啊哈，阿尔你看，我没有别的意思，我只是说当初做决定的时候我也劝过他，现在还不是动武的时候。所以你看……”

阿尔本想马上大声反驳，但他只是手扶着额头想了几秒钟，事实上他也一直没有休息好，现在想起这些烦心事，只会让他更加头疼。

“不用解释这些，我想这次你说的是对的。”阿尔艰难地吐出这句话，头也不回地离开了总统办公室的门口。

来到白宫门口，他看到聚集的人群。萨姆特沦陷的消息已经传开了，虽然是清晨，但参议员和众议员们已经开始来拜访总统。他从人群里挤出去，只觉得胸口憋闷的厉害。

“我们会全力支持总统先生的决定！”人群里有人高喊。不远处聚集着普通市民，那些热心于政治的人在街头三三两两地议论些什么，也有些激进分子在振臂高呼。

“打倒那些南方佬！去他妈的蓄奴主义！”

阿尔什么都不想听，什么都不想看，只是一路往家跑。

他的胸口里面也燃烧着跟那些激愤的人们同样的热情之火，他比任何人都憎恶南方同盟的存在；可是作为一个国家，更有一些普通人体会不到的东西在支配着他。他比任何人都恐惧战争，即使那些年轻人摩拳擦掌地吼叫要用武力来谈判，可是他的天性就是躲避战乱和流血。

这样的矛盾让他被自己窒息了，因为他看到的是一发不可收拾的残局。推开门的时候，他差点跌倒在门廊下。

“哦，琼斯先生回来了。”他一抬头，看到管家在收拾东西。

“你要出门？”

“事实上我等你很久了，我想辞职。”

阿尔一愣。这个管家在这里呆了两年多了，一直都没什么问题，大家相处也很好，他想不出为什么这个人要辞职。

“或许你会觉得奇怪，可是……正如你所知道的那样，嗯，现在的局势越来越坏。”管家擦了擦镜片，又戴回眼睛上，“你知道我是南方人，我的故乡已经脱离了联邦……”说到这的时候管家有些尴尬地咳嗽了一声。作为一个知晓阿尔身份的人，这种感觉是很微妙，也很让人无所适从的。

阿尔点点头，“我明白了，好吧，我准许你的辞职。”

“感激不尽……”

“如果不急着走，可否吃了晚饭再离开？毕竟……你在这里为我服务了这么长时间，我很感谢你。”

管家露出一个凄凉的笑容，“哦不，谢谢你的好意，但是你知道……在这样的情况下我很难面对……呃，我是说……呵，其实我是不赞成脱离的，虽然我是个佛罗里达人，但是……”

阿尔苦笑着摇了摇头，拍了拍管家清瘦的脊背。

“我们来结算你这个月的工资吧，然后，祝你一路顺风。”

管家临走的时候阿尔多给了他一些钱，作为额外的奖金，不管对方怎么推脱都坚持让他拿着。

“我比谁都能理解一个人对祖国的爱。”阿尔站在门口对收拾妥当的管家说，“而你所热爱的那个祖国，已经不是原来的那个。”

老管家的镜片上再次蒙上泪雾，他对阿尔挥挥手。

“不管怎样我还是会为你祝福的，亲爱的琼斯先生。”

管家转过身的时候，阿尔听见了那人低声念了一遍自己的名字，The United State of America.

“愿上帝保佑你。”

阿尔惆怅地进了屋，本来就冷清的房间随着管家的离去愈发萧条冷清。

“托马斯。”阿尔叫了侍者的名字，那个年轻人应声走了过来。

“我记得你是北方人？”

“是的，我就是马里兰州的人，而且在华盛顿住了很久了……”

“也就是说你不会为这种事情而辞职？”阿尔烦躁地问。

“当然不会，除非华盛顿特区也脱离联邦。”侍者的玩笑无比蹩脚，可是阿尔却笑了。

“如果真的有那么一天，可就有趣了。事实上，我还满期待那么一天的。”

“琼斯先生……”

“哈哈，我们开玩笑的功夫都不赖。”

托马斯皱起眉头，“可是恕我直言，最近你的情绪似乎很低落……我很担心你。其实你完全不必这样，大家——我是说支持联邦的人还是多数，每个人都愿意为了维护联邦付出一切，那些分裂分子迟早要下地狱！你没有理由消沉。”

托马斯一口气说完，死死盯着阿尔，脸涨得通红。

“我没有消沉。我比谁都相信我能战胜那个敌人！”阿尔忽然变得无比亢奋，他双手激动地挥舞在头顶，一改刚才的忧愁之色。

“哦，琼斯先生……请你别激动，我知道……”侍者惊叹于阿尔变化无端的情绪，同时担心自己是不是做错了什么。

“你不知道！我知道你要说的内容，可是你听着，托马斯，”阿尔激动地按着他的肩膀，“我该怎么跟你说……哦上帝，我不知道……我不知道你是怎么想我现在的状况，不过既然你在我这里服务了一年多，你应该对我有个基本的了解。”

“是的，我知道……”

“我比你们任何人，我的意思是，任何人类，都能看清一些事情。现在的状况让我觉得，自己的心好像被放在冰水里泡过以后再拿到火上烤……不仅是心，身体也一样！我能感受到南方的蠢蠢欲动，哦你别看他们已经宣布脱离，但是其实只要我还坚持，他们对我的影响就不会消失。同时我也能感受到北方民众的群情激奋。战争，战争！这是他们双方的声音我听得到！”阿尔喘息着，“可是你知道我有多害怕……每个人的生命都是我的一滴血，或许每个国家都需要在战火里洗练生命而不是贪恋和平和安逸的生活可是……可是你知道，我在想我为什么不能打破这一切！他们都告诉我说，这个联邦，我，这个国家是世界上最强大和优秀的，我不该跟他们走一样的路不是么……我不懂有什么不可化解的矛盾，尽管它就摆在我们的面前，可是我……”

阿尔说不下去了，他连连摇头转过身去，一拳砸在墙上。

“我他妈的到底在说什么，上帝，我其实……我其实太天真了不是么？”

“我能理解你。那种感觉……就好像……”托马斯努力地调动每一寸思绪来找到合适的例子，“就好像我离开家来这里求职一样，我知道外面的世界很精彩，我知道那里面有很多的契机等着我来发掘，就像财宝一样。可是……可是离开的时候也会恐慌，觉得，一下子到了完全陌生的地方，无所适从。我会遇到很多麻烦和痛苦，也会感到孤单。我会碰上危险，甚至可能丧命也不一定。于是我又踌躇了……”

阿尔慢慢抬起头，“你可以选择不离开家，可是我没有选择的余地。”

“如果你更加了解一个人窘迫于贫困，那么或许你就明白我也没有选择的余地。”托马斯平静地看着他。

有些无法抗拒的悲哀在世界上的每一个角落被重复，这就是所有人面对的现实，即使是被上帝选中的山巅之城。

四月十四日，虽然没有关于战争的宣言，但是萨姆特堡上空被火炮击中的星条旗实际上已经使得战争的阴霾密布昭然若揭。从这一天开始，鲜血涤荡了这片广袤的国土。人们把目光投向枪声打响的地方。但是又有谁能够料到，在四年后的这一天，歌舞升平重回之日，又有谁的鲜血将成为这场战争最后的祭奠？

就在萨姆特堡陷落的第二天，阿尔早早被叫到总统办公室。

“我要发表一份全国通告，关于征召志愿兵的问题。”林肯递给阿尔他的演讲稿，“你看看有什么需要修改的吗？”

阿尔大概浏览了一下稿件，心里嘀咕这件事本来应该是西华德的工作……或许他已经看过了？既然这样自己也没有看的必要了。

“如果西华德看过了，那应该没什么问题。”

“呃……事实上没有。”林肯摊手，“他在一些问题上面，跟我总是有点矛盾。当然啦，他的建议很值得考虑，不过现在无论是为过去的事情争执不休还是为将来的事情瞻前顾后都没用了不是吗？现在我们需要解决眼下的问题。”

“这一点我赞同你。至少你没有像詹姆斯那样，把萨姆特堡的求援信件塞到抽屉里放了半个月。”阿尔皱了皱眉头，还是把本想说出来的那句话咽了回去。

——虽然你的立即行动促成了这场战争。

不过他知道这种话说了也没用，战争是无法避免的，于是又低头看稿件。再一次让他感到发愁的是，这一次的总统内阁，依旧是个麻烦摊子。

征兵令发出的时候，全国都沸腾了。阿尔满脸通红地站在林肯身边，看着外面一片喧哗的人群。

“阿尔，你看起来很热的样子。”林肯往回走的时候跟他说。

“我只是觉得脑子里充血，很……很亢奋。我想大概是那些小伙子们的缘故。”

总统笑得很自豪，“你该感到高兴才对，这是公民们保卫家园的热情。我猜，七万五千人，按照这个情况来看，应该很容易征召起来。”

“可是三个月的服役期是不是有点……”

“这是我们规定的最长期限的服役期。”林肯猜到了他的心思，“更何况，我觉得这种局部冲突，应该很容易镇压下去。”

阿尔停住了脚步，“局部冲突？好吧就算是，那么镇压下去以后呢？”

“你也希望用和平的方式解决问题不是吗？这也是我们大部分政府和议会成员的想法。”

阿尔由于要不要告诉总统关于迪克西的问题。尽管他也抱有同样的心理，把希望寄托在和谈上面，但是他的直觉告诉他，成功的机会太渺茫了。

“林肯先生……”

“哈，我说过了，叫我林肯就好，或者你愿意称呼我的名字都可以。你这样叫我让我觉得有点怪怪的，阿尔。”

阿尔抿了抿嘴唇，“好吧，林肯，我觉得这……”

“总统先生！”忽然背后有人呼唤林肯，然后他被告知有急事去一趟蓝厅。

“哦，我得马上走，阿尔你去我的办公室处理一下那些文件，然后你就可以回去休息了。”

算了。阿尔想。反正他迟早要知道的，不差这一天。

一上午的时间处理好了工作，下午他摇摇晃晃离开白宫，走到华盛顿特区的街头。

那里是和总统府完全不同的景象。这里挤满了人，刚刚生效的征兵令如同点燃的导火绳，一下子引燃了整个特区，乃至整个北方的人的全部热情。阿尔觉得两颊发烫，他在那些带着礼帽的绅士和衣着考究的女士们中间挤来挤去，听着征兵官具有煽动性的演说。

“我发誓，将用手中的这把剑，杀死那些懦弱而又蓄意破坏我们神圣联邦的南部叛徒！那些分离主义者，必将受到应有的惩罚！”征兵官几乎喊破了喉咙，用力地挥动了手中的剑——他太激动了以至于用力过猛，差点砍掉帽子上配饰的羽毛。

听众们一起鼓掌，道旁的砖房子的窗户里有女士探出头来挥动手绢，也有人挥舞旗子。有一位女士不小心把手绢掉了下来，不偏不倚正挂在写有“RECRUITS WANTED（招募新兵）”的横幅上，引起人们一阵阵窃笑。

征兵官滔滔不绝地重复着林肯在演讲中说过的话。除此之外，他还对人们说，这是一场必然胜利的战争，这九十天将会是一场免费的旅行——充满冒险和血性，附带一笔丰厚的月薪。另外——

“请看车上的那些淑女！”征兵官指了指载着自己过来那辆马车，上面坐着好几位女士，优雅地举着手里的小伞，向群众挥手。

“还等什么，各位年轻人们！那些美女等着亲吻这些未来的战士和英雄，想入伍的人快上车吧！一切掌握在你们手里！”

人群里一阵又一阵爆发的掌声和扔起的帽子已经无法涵盖他们对战争的憧憬——是的，憧憬，甚至是美好的幻想，以及这些美好的许诺。于是年轻人们开始纷纷往车上爬，那几位女人站起来，亲吻他们的脸颊和头发。

如此多的人纷乱的脚步扬起地上铺街的沙土。一位女士上了演讲台，在星条旗下开始演唱表达对军人的倾慕的歌曲。越来越多的人涌上马车，上不去的人跟着开始缓慢移动的车奔跑——新兵招募处就在不远的地方，一场未知的冒险等着他们。

那一刻阿尔觉得自己要燃烧起来了，他被这些人感染，尽管他知道征兵官的话语里面带有了多少不切实际的夸夸其谈——可这是必要的不是吗？就像每次，任何事情来临的时候，总是有最好的期待等着他们。

阿尔也跟着马车往前跑，如果不是觉得不跟总统打个招呼就离开很不合适，他几乎就要进了已经挤满了人的征兵处。

转了几圈以后阿尔还是平息了一下心里的冲动，他甚至有些想要嘲笑自己——那些人就算了，自己居然也会被这种煽动所蒙蔽，真是让人笑掉大牙。这场战争的未来将会是怎样，他比任何人都清楚。

他转身往外走，正碰到一个转来转去的男孩。

“你是来应征的？为什么不进去？”阿尔随便问了一句。

男孩指了指门口贴的一张纸：“要求：十八岁以上”，苦闷地说：“我很想进去，可是年龄不够……只差一年，该死，为什么妈妈不早生我一年？”这位个头矮小的男孩儿露出无比懊丧的表情，“明年，等我够了岁数，我一定马上去参军！”

阿尔微微一笑，伸手揉乱了他的头发，“也许真的到了一年后，你就不这么想了。幸运的孩子。”

说罢他不再理会表情讶然的孩子，回身离开了征兵处的门口。

不过他对参军的热情并没有减少几分。一路上考虑了片刻，他还是决定跟总统说说让他参与到军队中去。他应该至少得到一个少校的军衔，这样日子就比普通士兵好过得多，也更让他有机会发挥这些次战斗中积累下来的经验。

打定了主意，阿尔决定先回家吃饭，到了傍晚再去找总统，那时候他应该有时间。

刚推开门，托马斯迎面走了过来，向他深深地一鞠躬。

阿尔吓了一跳，“怎么了？”

“琼斯先生，很抱歉，可是我不得不说，我也要辞职了。”

“为什么？”阿尔惊讶的合不拢嘴。

“我已经下定决心去参军了。”

“Oh，shit……”阿尔忍不住骂了一句，“你就不能不去吗？满大街都是要参军的人，征兵处门口都排上了队伍。按照这个情况，我打赌别说七万五千人，就算是十五万人也够了。你完全可以留下，我需要一个侍者。”

“我明白你的意思，但是正如同国内有无数的士兵，也同样有无数的人可以照顾你。去参军和留下，对我来说意义是不一样的。同样是为你服务，参军对我来说更有价值。希望你答应我的请求。”

阿尔呆呆地看着，然后整个人都泄了气一样，靠在墙上。

“好吧，我知道我不能勉强你。”他有气无力地摆摆手，“我理解你们的热情……其实我，很感激你们，你们每一个人……”他忽然说不下去了，由心灵最深处的地方涌起的一阵战栗让他的眼睛里几乎涌出泪水。他知道那些号角，那些掌声和那些慷慨激昂的演说中，沉淀着怎样的爱和牺牲。

虽然平时他并未和自己的雇佣者建立多么亲密的关系，但是当这些人真的一个个离开，偌大的房子里只剩下自己的时候，阿尔却忽然感到恐慌和不舍。

“那我走了，琼斯先生，等战争结束，如果你还肯雇用我的话，我愿意回来为你继续服务。”

“我会的，当然会，亲爱的托马斯。”

阿尔这才意识到，这么长时间来，这几天是他第一次以对方的的名字称呼这位服务了将近两年的侍者。之前他们彼此的称呼都是一个冷冰冰的姓氏，他忽然有点难过。

“叫我阿尔吧，下次如果再见的话。”阿尔伸出手来用力握了握托马斯的手，“我会跟总统请求加入军队，说不定我们会在同一个军团……”

“那么那时候我该叫你长官才对！”托马斯打了个立正，用并不标准的手势敬了个礼，“你好，长官！”

阿尔笑了，也冲他敬了个礼。

这时候两人仿佛已经置身于战场，在鲜血与枪炮声的洗礼中发现一些之前从未被察觉的事物，然后迎接梦想中的凯旋。美利坚并不是一个不熟悉战争的国家，他也曾经在战场上横冲直撞，然而那些都已经成为历史，不可重复的历史。并不是每次战争的意义都和上一次一样，尤其是这一回，只是谁都没有未卜先知的能力，所以才会在这种时刻，表现出后来回想起会让人觉得咋舌的豪迈和轻松。

阿尔目送托马斯离开，然后回身关了门。虽然有点伤感，但是他最明显的感觉是热血沸腾。

在这样的时候，即使是吹过荒野的风声中都夹杂着战歌的鸣唱，它们从海边的堡垒里传出，回响在整个国家的上空。


	4. Chapter Four·Hopeless Beginning

这一年的五月是阿尔的噩梦，或者更准确地说，又一次的噩梦。

阿尔本来抱着和全北方，甚至全国的小伙子们同样热血激昂的战争梦想，怀揣着由自己头脑中勾勒出的胜利梦幻去找到总统，请求给他一个在军队中的职位，在得到肯定的答复以后回到自己的住处。不过他完全没有机会去白宫拿总统给他的特别委任状了。

这段时间里，他甚至连罗伯特·李的离去都不知道，也不知道总统为军队的部署怎样发愁。

李将军的离开跟他的卧病有相同的原因——就在四月二十日，早已心向南部的弗吉尼亚宣布脱离联邦。

阿尔满以为自己已经习惯了失去州的痛苦，他还挣扎着自己跑到白宫找总统，然后因为体力不支被白宫的工作人员抬回住处。

尽管给总统的问候的回复是“我没事”，事实上当时阿尔已经在床上病恹恹窝了好几天，还要强打精神回应来访者的探望。

“如果是这种情况，我会转达总统的。”虽然阿尔表示自己过几天就能去工作，来访者还是忧郁地留下这样一句话。

“我说了不必麻烦总统先生……”

大门把阿尔的喊声关在了屋里。他叹了口气。

不过后来来访的并不是总统，而是一直对总统的宝座颇有野心的财政部长蔡司。事实上阿尔觉得这个人倒是有前途，只是他对现任总统无休止的评头论足让阿尔有些怀疑者人的度量。

“你问总统先生么？他现在很忙，但是却没有任何决策，虽然他说他在努力地控制局面。”

“可是我听到一种评价总统为‘独裁者’的声音。或许这有点……”

“那只是他手忙脚乱的表现而已，他只是在随波逐流。”蔡司颇为不满地摊了摊手，“总之你不需要多想，我们都觉得这个灾难不会如此轻易完结。还会有新的州脱离联邦。这简直是一定的。”

“上帝……”阿尔轻声喊出口来。

“你知道，征兵令……”蔡司说着大笑起来，拍拍阿尔被子下的手，“如果你身体好一些还是应该去帮帮总统，他的征兵令完全没有起到作用。到现在仍然没有军团到达首都。弄不好，我想我们只有临时迁都这一条路。”

阿尔的手抚上自己的心脏。就算在1812年战争中，被亚瑟和马修用刺刀刺入胸膛（6），他都没有感觉到这样的痛楚。也许当时面对的是敌人，他甚至作出必死的准备，而这一次……

当阿尔来到白宫的总统办公室时，他发现总统正面色忧郁地蜷缩在沙发里。

“哦，你来了。”林肯抬起头，却没有站起来。“给我一些时间，我得对付我的忧郁症。”

“忧郁症……？”

“我没告诉过你？我患有轻度忧郁症，不过别担心，只是轻度。”说到这的时候林肯发出了痛苦的呻吟，虽然他在努力压制，但是阿尔依旧看得出他内心中的痛苦。

“我想它发作的原因是这几天的压力……你知道，军队尚未到达，现在那些在巴蒂尔摩战斗中负伤的士兵，很可能，是现在北方——我是说，华盛顿的唯一的屏障。”

“总……啊，林肯，我有些担心以你现在的身体状况，会不会……”

“请别担心我，倒是我该好好问问你，你恢复的如何了？”

“说实话，很不好。只要我能拿起枪我都会马上申请上战场，但是现在我来到这都勉强。”阿尔一边说一边忍住咳嗽，没有药物可以医治他的病症，除非国家恢复安定。

两个病号面对面坐着，这时候有人送信过来，说是加急的信件。但是林肯拆开后却发现，依然是来嘲讽他并诅咒他会被刺杀的无聊内容。

“其实我很感谢这些人，他们肯为对我的诅咒多付邮费，却不肯花同样的钱为问候生病的父亲赶时间。”林肯耸耸肩，“我把它理解成对我的重视也不为过。”

“你一向善于自嘲。”阿尔垂头，“我希望我也有这样的心态。”

说着他随意往后一靠，闭上眼睛，却忽然听到耳边很清晰的、和自己一摸一样的声音：“但愿你临死的时候，也能这么想。”

“你！”阿尔跳起来，几乎喊出声来。

对面的林肯坐直了身子，“阿尔？你怎么了？”

阿尔一身的冷汗，慢慢坐回椅子里，犹豫着要不要现在告诉林肯关于迪克西的事情——看起来总统的状况很糟糕，他觉得眼下不是个好时机。

“我……我没事，大概是太累了有些头晕，看到幻影之类……”

“你还没告诉总统，你已经来日无多了么？”往回走的路上，阿尔明显感觉得到，迪克西就在自己背后跟着自己，喋喋不休地嘲弄。

不过他不想回答他——他不想让自己看起来是个一边走一边自言自语的精神病。事实上他也不确定自己是在街上走，还是已经昏倒在路边了。随他去好了，这个混蛋。

“我知道你不会理我，那更好，让我说完我就走。”

你够了。阿尔在心里嘀咕。

“虽然我的总统告诉我别这样做，但是我还是忍不住想来告诉你——我忽然觉得我还挺喜欢你的，不然我不会急着把这种好消息跟你分享。知道么，我可能会把首都迁到弗吉尼亚的里士满。虽然弗吉尼亚还没正式加入我，但是你我都知道，那是迟早的事。”

阿尔觉得自己的心在狂跳。

“我们的心脏距离得很近，不是么？这样才方便一个的跳动吞噬另一个。”那声音贴近耳畔，变得温柔而蛊惑，“而结果，我相信会是清晰的。”

阿尔低着头尽力加快脚步。鞋子踢起地上的尘土，身边有小孩子跑过，还有征兵的号声——这一切都让他相信自己还是清醒的。

“我知道你不肯承认这一点，不过自从李将军来到我这边，我就知道胜利女神的天平正在倾向我这里。而你……”

“够了！”站在自家的门前，阿尔终于忍无可忍地吼了出来。他几乎是用尽了全身的力气，在打开门的一刻回过头去对迪克西怒目而视。

而背后，却空无一人。只有晚风吹过，目光所及之处是黄昏中的街道。他忽然感到一阵眩晕。

不久之后，北方的军队终于抵达首都，而与此同时，自南方开来的军队也聚集在弗吉尼亚与马里兰的边境。后来，甚至在国会山就可以用望远镜看到南部同盟的旗帜在亚历山大镇上方随风飘动。这种感觉对阿尔来说，就好像是有人用刀子挑开自己的胸膛，刀尖随时随地可能刺入柔软的心脏。

南部的炮火，距离华盛顿只隔着一条波托马克河。阿尔有些担心地站在白宫的阳台上，脸色苍白。自从进了五月，他一直觉得身体不大舒服，最近这几天尤其如此。

“你不需要担心，我们的军队已经到了。前几天我已经下令征集更多的士兵。最重要的是，如你所知，我们已经开始着手封锁南方港口（7）。只要他们的棉花运不出去，经济就会受到威胁。”林肯放下望远镜，安慰地拍了拍阿尔的肩膀。

“我担心失去棉花贸易的亚瑟会来找麻烦。他早就想着找机会对付我了，现在不失是个好时机。”阿尔冷笑。他觉得有些头疼，看东西出现重影，不过他依旧固执地把这个理解成阳光太刺眼的缘故。

“国际上的麻烦肯定会有的，我知道欧洲在虎视眈眈。不过他们暂时还不敢采取什么措施公然帮助南方……阿尔你还好吧？”林肯注意到了阿尔扶栏杆的手背上爆出的青筋，他看起来在忍受很大的痛苦。

阿尔垂着头。一瞬间的疼痛仿佛要把他的内脏撕裂一样，他疼得说不出话来。

“阿尔！”林肯向前跨了一步，在阿尔倒在地上的前一秒钟把他揽进怀里，回头大声喊医生。

阿尔虚弱地靠在林肯的胸口上，吃力地抬起头。

“不要……不要叫医生，叫来也没用……”他的嘴唇已经失去了血色，眼神也有些涣散。

林肯担忧地看着他——他担忧阿尔，如同担忧整个国家的命运。他知道阿尔出现这样的反应意味着什么。仍然有州在脱离联邦，美利坚的血液和肌体在不断地受到侵蚀。

“我这就派人送你回去。”林肯低下头的时候，却发现阿尔的双眼紧闭着，全身的重量都压在他的身上。

他已经昏过去了，冷汗不断地从额头渗出，濡湿了金色的头发。林肯果断地弯腰抱起阿尔，迅速进了屋子。

阿尔醒来的时候发现自己躺在床上，衣服已经被换掉。看着周围的装饰，应该还是在白宫里。虽然浑身的疼痛未曾减轻，但意识的逐渐回归让阿尔认出自己身在何处——这是白宫二楼东南的客房，里面还有林肯夫人搬进来的时候添置的新家具。

他呻吟着想要爬起来，但是浑身没有一丝气力。就在他弯曲手臂试图起身的时候，他觉得有人按住了自己的胳膊。

“你还是躺着吧，宝贝。”这个嗤笑的声音。阿尔心一沉。

“我还真是不幸，醒来看到的第一个人是你。”阿尔吃力地转过头去，看到看起来壮硕了不少的迪克西——呸！阿尔心里恶狠狠地想。那是因为他拿走了本来属于我的州！这个强盗！

“真让人吃惊，你昏迷了一个星期还多。”迪克西跳到床上，双手撑着身体俯下身，他的脸距离阿尔的脸只有一英寸，“也难怪，这么短的时间里有四个州都已经不再属于你。这对你很是个打击，不管是身体还是精神上。”

“你这个混蛋离我远点！”阿尔声嘶力竭地大叫，希望能够引来别人。可是他的身体状况不允许他发出太大的声音。

迪克西抬起头，半跪在床上，大笑着伸出手来掀开被子，用手压住阿尔的胸口。

“你大概是低估了早有军事准备的弗吉尼亚……它在开战以前就已经开始召集志愿军进行训练了，那些孩子们早就跃跃欲试。所以现在，你的心脏就在我的手心里。等到马里兰州加入我这边，那时候……”

“你休想！”

“别太激动了，这对恢复不好。”

“你听着，”阿尔脸色阴沉，“你这样一而再再而三地来嘲弄或是刺激我也于事无补，事实不会因为你的妄想而改变。”

“我可不是来嘲笑你，而是来告诉你，我有能力让它变成我想的样子。”迪克西说着，一粒粒解开阿尔睡衣的扣子，“就像现在这样。”

阿尔惊恐地伸出手来抓住迪克西的手腕，想让他放手，可是完全如同蚍蜉撼树，迪克西依旧进行着他的掠夺。

阿尔的胸膛袒露在空气中，略显苍白的皮肤在迪克西手指的抚摸下微微战栗。

“多美的身体！”迪克西陶醉地眯起眼睛，俯下身吻了吻他的胸口，“我很喜欢，尤其是，我想到它正在一点点地属于我……阿肯色、田纳西、北卡罗来纳、德克萨斯……”他痴迷地念着那四个刚刚到手的州的名字，一寸寸吻过阿尔的肌肤，“下一个是谁？马里兰？肯塔基？密苏里？还是……”他的手指慢慢移动，捏弄阿尔胸前的凸起。这动作让阿尔涨红了脸，呼吸难以自持地沉重起来。

“叫你把手放开！”阿尔死死扣住他的手腕。

迪克西轻巧地跳下床，扯过被子替阿尔盖上，“好了，游戏到此为止，现在说一些话也许早了一点——不过很快你就会看到我说的是对的。再会。”

尽管阿尔紧紧盯着迪克西的背影，但是他还是未能看清这家伙到底是从哪里消失的。他叹了口气，自己摸索着在被子里扣好被解开的扣子。

很快门口传来嘈杂声。

“好了，西华德，你可以回去了。关于英国的问题我觉得还要慎重考虑。”

“总统先生，你不相信吗？如果和英国宣战，南方自然会团结到联邦的旗帜下。”

“我觉得我说的够清楚了，转移矛盾是下策！”林肯的声音听起来有些气愤。紧接着就是一阵离去的脚步。

门被推开了，阿尔看到林肯向自己走来。

“感谢上帝！你终于醒了！”林肯看到阿尔睁开了眼睛，赶忙回身叫看护，然后大步来到阿尔床前，“你昏迷了太久，我们都担心死了！”

阿尔虚弱地笑笑，“抱歉给你添麻烦了。”

“千万别这么说，照顾你是理所应当的事情。哦，我得告诉你，从今天开始你就住在这里好了。”

“这样合适吗？”阿尔表现出一丝诧异。自1812年战争中总统府付之一炬而后重建，他便再也没住进来过——之前倒是跟着国父华盛顿住过一阵子总统府，不过后来他便自告奋勇地跑去世界各地搞贸易了，回来后不忘记夸耀一下那点风流韵事。后来华盛顿任职期满，阿尔跟着他跑去南方生活过一阵子，那时候他自己拥有一个规模并不大的庄园……哦南方，他其实非常喜爱那里的阳光，还有土地。只是现在，一切都今非昔比了。

“没什么不合适，你需要人照顾，与其派人去照顾你不如让你住在白宫客房……反正有的是地方。等你完全恢复了愿意搬走也可以，不过现在，这是你的房间。”林肯说着，左手抚过阿尔的额头。

阿尔注意到总统的黑眼圈和深陷的眼眶，他下意识地握住林肯骨节分明的大手，刚才被迪克西挑逗的不快场景又浮现在眼前，他的喉头哽咽了一下。

这或许是作为一个国家，所能承受的最大的屈辱了。

“现在只有你能让我好起来。”

“我知道。我会的。”林肯看到看护从门口进来，“相信我，孩子。一切都会好起来的。”

阿尔鼓起嘴，“别叫我孩子。”

林肯笑了，“作为一个国家来说，你的确只是个孩子而已。好了，晚上我会来看你。现在，好好睡吧。”

看护员进了屋子，给阿尔带来食物和水。阿尔轻声地嘟哝了几句什么，不过林肯已经走出了房间，听不到了。

这几天阿尔的生活很单调，除了昏睡，就是躺在床上看报。负责看护他的人给他送来了一切可以弄到的报纸，以保证这个忧心忡忡因而变得脾气暴躁的人不会做出什么过激行为。事实上在这之前，阿尔曾经几次擅自跑出去找林肯，说无论如何都要让他上战场，结果每次都被拖回来。

“你知道我不会有事的！”

“据我所知你现在的情况已经很糟糕了。”林肯把他按在床上，“现在是我特批给你的假，你可以不必来办公室……”

“我不想整天在这个屋子里发霉。”阿尔抱怨道。但是他自己心里清楚，就算是上战场，自己也什么忙都帮不上——也不一定，或许可以利用他身为国家的不死之身，做通讯员一类的工作。

“混蛋……”阿尔在心里骂，他知道他要骂的人一定听得到。

后来阿尔在报纸上看到英国“严守中立”的声明，不过显然这声明比伊甸园里面的蛇还要虚伪。近期迪克西出现的时候，虽然没有明说，但是他关于“援助”的洋洋自得的暗示，让阿尔只能猜想到那个虎视眈眈的岛国。

“我们不喜欢奴隶制，但是我们需要棉花。”——亚瑟有着一个和他一样装腔作势的上司（8），全世界都懂得语言的魔法，支持南方才是他们真正的目的，如此明目张胆的虚伪。他闭上眼睛就能想象出来，那粗眉毛的家伙坐在女王的会客室里面一边喝茶，一边盘算如何使得远在大西洋彼岸的联邦迅速支离破碎。

尽管对亚瑟从来不抱有什么希望，但是显然没有什么时候比此时此刻更让阿尔觉得凄凉——这不是亚瑟一个人的态度，整个欧洲都对美洲大陆投来嘲讽的冷眼。

全世界的强者都盼望着我死么？阿尔苦笑出声来，妄自菲薄不是他的秉性，除了现在。

忽然外面响起一阵炮声，虽然听起来很远，但还是让他胆战心惊了一阵子。他还没忘记，马里兰州是蓄奴州，随时随地有脱离联邦的可能性。如果它真的脱离，哥伦比亚特区即刻会成为联盟国中间的孤岛。

……到时候，迪克西还会来继续他的嘲弄吧？

外面的炮声又响了起来，阿尔按捺不住，跳下地来打算到阳台上去看看到底怎么了。他甚至打算去问问其他办公人员，是不是马里兰州已经脱离联邦，开始对首都进行攻击。

不过根据自己目前的状况来看，应该还没发生这种事。

用望远镜看过去，模模糊糊地好象有旗帜晃了晃，但是看不清是哪方的旗帜——南部联盟是蠢蛋，阿尔冷笑，连个新的国旗都设计不出来（9）。

这场冲突并不大，但是似乎惊动了不少人。埃尔斯沃思上校在这场冲突中牺牲，为此总统甚至流了泪。阿尔一声不响地站在林肯身后，看着他握着威尔逊参议员的手，哽咽地说不出话来。

阿尔担心这样会不会诱发林肯的忧郁症，他上前去轻轻拍拍林肯的肩膀：“别太难过了，战争总是要有人牺牲的。”

“我知道，可是你不知道他是个多么好的年轻人……”林肯转过身来，“难道我们非要做出这样的牺牲不可吗？”

阿尔看着流泪的总统，一句话都说不出来。阳台后面的背景是被狂风撕扯摇晃的灌木和一波波青草的浪，远处还有未散去的硝烟——当然，那可能是他的幻觉。有些事情太过突然，让他们都慌张了起来，即使是一向沉稳而坚毅的总统也难逃悲伤的侵袭。虽然说实话，阿尔不大喜欢他这样，但他毕竟是人。

他甚至同情起接了个烂摊子的林肯来，虽然这并不符合他对总统的一贯期待。

还好林肯很快擦擦眼泪，转回身去：“我们不该放纵自己的悲伤，这样就够了。威尔逊，我们现在出发，去跟那个孩子告别。”

“我需要去吗？”阿尔问。

“你还是留下吧，你的脸色糟透了，说实话我很担心你。”

阿尔无奈地摇摇头，“我也很担心自己，不过我很放心的是，自己一时半会死不了。让我去吧，为第一个捐躯的英雄送别。”

下午的天阴的不像话，仿佛随时都有可能袭来一场冷雨。林肯手里握着帽子坐在马车上，阿尔在他身后，一言不发。好像下雾了，周围凉飕飕的，街道上的房子颜色都变得诡异。走在前面的志愿兵抬着英雄的遗体，追悼仪式将在白宫举行——这对一个将领来说，是难得的殊荣。

尤其是不久之后，当死神已经习惯于这片土地的时候，死亡也不再被如此看重。当他们都习惯于失去。

走过教堂的时候阿尔听到鸣钟声，他看到林肯双手交叉，低头喃喃祈祷。林肯并不是一个教徒，但是此时此刻，应该只有上帝能够给他一些慰藉。倒是受洗过的阿尔，忽然怀疑起上帝的存在来。

他开始怀念南方的庄园，那片无边的花田，此时此刻好像也不那么遥远。

只不过隔了两个国家而已。呸，他才不承认那个家伙是个“国家”。

不过对方并不这么想。那天晚上迪克西来找阿尔，兴高采烈地告诉他，自己搬家了。那语气仿佛在邀请一个老朋友去新家作客。

阿尔就是这么嘲讽地对他说的，但是迪克西不以为意。

“啊哈，你真的这么想也好。如果你肯赏脸来我的新首都里士满，我们可能会相处得更好。那儿离华盛顿不远，气候也不错。”

“谢谢你的邀请。”阿尔冷脸坐在椅子里，慵懒地看向这个自己拿他没辙的家伙，“我会去的，我去的时候会带着我的军队，把联邦的旗帜插在你的总统府上。”

“很高兴你能这么想，我喜欢意志坚强的对手——我是说，如果你坚持要当我的对手的话。”

阿尔哼了一声，“我们的将军在部署作战计划。两个月之内，我会让你后悔搬到里士满。”

“我们的将军也在策划如何抵御你的进攻。不过我没有你那么贪心。我要的只有一个，守护我的土地。”

“然后在持续的分裂状态中看我怎么死去？掠夺属于我的生命？”阿尔的脸色变得苍白，他跳起来，按住迪克西，恶狠狠地盯着他，“你这个强盗！”

迪克西冷冷地拨开他的手，“这句话我替墨西哥和印第安人还给你，别摆出一副你是道德标杆的摸样来。我已经有了灵魂，因此想要一个肉体想要真正的生命，这和你想要活下去一样，没有什么龌龊和高贵之分。我们都是国家，我们目前被束缚在同一个土地上，被一些冥冥之中的牵绊绑在一起，我们彼此，都再了解不过了。”

阿尔的手臂无力地垂下去。迪克西往后退了两步：“那就这么说定了，两个月以后我在里士满等你，不然，我会带着军队来华盛顿找你。”

直到开火的前一天，阿尔依旧相信，里士满离他并不遥远——他是指，成为他的囊中之物。

那本来就是他的不是么？前一天晚上他跟林肯面红耳赤地大喊大叫要求上战场的时候，他就是这么说的。举着手里的一面小小的星条旗，他把它想像成飘在空中的战旗，仿佛下一刻他就在里士满的总统府上空飘扬了。

可是林肯似乎没这么乐观——他说过他们必然会胜利，除此之外，他紧蹙的眉宇间锁着担忧之色。

阿尔当时还拿他开心，问他的抑郁症是不是又犯了，是不是需要一杯好酒来提提神。

“打起精神来，敬爱的总统先生！”阿尔用这种语言来表达自己由衷的激动和对林肯的忧虑表示出的略微不满，“你说过，我们现在有二十二万多志愿兵，这是世界上最庞大的军队之一！你可是他们的统帅，而我……”他得意地扬了扬头，“理应成为他们中的一员。”

“我很自豪，孩子，请你不要怀疑我的勇气。”

“别叫我孩子。”

“你就是。”林肯的笑容里带着一贯的固执，说来奇怪，他一直对这一问题丝毫不肯妥协。“听我说，你真的太年轻了，有些事情并不是你想的那么容易。这些士兵没有一个人不是自愿地站在他们的岗位上，然而，我们还没看到真的战争。”

阿尔直愣愣地看了林肯一会，然后笑着摇摇头，“林肯，我觉得你和前几天……仿佛变了个人。”

“你觉得我临阵退却？”林肯笑了笑，翻了一下桌上的地图，貌似心不在焉地往波托马克河的位置画了个记号，“也许是我的忧郁症的缘故吧，请你这么想好了。”

阿尔把目光投向窗外，园子里的灌木在夜色里看起来变成幽深而模糊的鬼影，他想起南方庄园篱笆墙上的藤蔓，那或许已经不再属于他，而且有可能永远都不会再属于他的地方。

那一刻他似乎忽然理解了总统的忧郁。

只是那种心情不可以在此刻表达罢了。他回忆前几天去前线阵地慰问将士们的场景，麦克道尔将军骑在高头大马上面，而总统似乎毫不逊色于他的意气风发。他们在整齐排布的营帐中间穿过去，四周弥漫着士兵生火煮饭的味道，还有篝火里的烟灰味。

“有这样的军队，我们怎么会不胜利……哦，真是罪过，不胜利这种词，连说都不应该说出来。”

阿尔当时和总统一样，也对一切充满了信心——在场的每个人都一样。他们微笑点头，然后环顾四周，士兵手里的卡宾枪都擦得光亮，穿着蓝色军服的小伙子们笔挺挺地站着，仿佛胸前已经挂了一串儿勋章。

“上好你们的刺刀！用它挑着战利品回来！”

军队里发出一波呼喊。模拟战之中的精彩表现，和精良的装备，满满的士气……还有什么不能保证这场毫无疑问的胜利？

那时候的林肯，可不像现在这样没来头的忧愁。阿尔总是觉得，在夜色里的林肯，就和那些灌木一样，变成了和白天完全不同的样子——由郁郁葱葱的生机，成为充满忧虑的影子。

“但愿这只是忧郁症。”阿尔叹了口气，“那我可以……”

“我说过了，你的身体不行，你不能去。”

“拜托！”阿尔跳起来，“我已经好了，我可以站起来走，还能扛枪。”

“上战场可不是扛枪游行，你也是上过战场的人……”

“所以我很清楚自己现在的状况，完全可以应付这种小战斗。你不知道，当初独立战争的时候，我比现在还要虚弱，可是乔治从来不阻止我上战场。”

林肯并不吃这套，他用无比诚恳的目光看向阿尔：“亲爱的孩子，我可不如国父那么伟大，所以我更不敢随随便便让你去冒险。”

“这不是伟大不伟大的事情！”阿尔握住林肯的手，在对方温热的宽大手掌里，他因为虚弱而冰凉的手愈发不自觉地缩了起来。

“林肯，你知道我有多么渴望亲自看到，而且参与，我们的胜利。我跟……呃，我是说，我曾经无数次想象我是如何把星条旗插到对方的总统府上面的。”

“南部联盟的总统府上确实插着星条旗，”林肯调笑道，“只不过是他们的。”

阿尔几乎绝望了。

“你知道，就连平民、官员的女眷和亲属都准备去参观这场战役。如果我错过……”

“当然，”林肯颔首，“当然如果你愿意去参观，我会安排人保护你去。”

“我要的不是这个！”阿尔几乎撒娇起来，使劲握着林肯的手不放，“行行好，你答应过我的。”

林肯的表情变得严肃起来，“每一场战争，都会牵扯到你的身体，让你疼痛甚至更严重。这和独立战争或者1812年战役不同，你知道，这是在你的身体内部的变革。你现在需要格外的小心。请你记得，敌人对你的虎视眈眈都是可以防备的，但是，如果是你自己面临着自我毁灭的危险，那就是另一回事了。”

阿尔终究也没有说服总统，这位总统对他的管制的严厉和细心显然超过了之前任何一个总统——有些人甚至放任他跑到国外去，远渡重洋去做生意，或者未经许可以普通士兵的身份参加战斗。当他灰头土脸地回去后笑嘻嘻地找到总统的时候，他们往往会叹口气说，你自己小心就好。

所以此时此刻，阿尔甚至怀疑，林肯对自己的担忧 ，是不是来自他对迪克西的存在的查知。

虽然这是没有道理的。阿尔举起手里的作战计划书，凭空想象战场上的情况。这份计划书还是他磨麦克道尔将军拿给他的复件，那位信心十足的将军很乐意阿尔作为一个国家的象征，赞同自己的观点。

自从被林肯拒绝上战场以后，阿尔就不停地安慰自己说这没关系。尤其是今天早上他觉得很不舒服的时候，开始庆幸自己终于有了充足的自我安慰的理由，没有参战是对的，否则只会给军队添麻烦——却并不把这个看成一种预兆。

下午的时候他愈发头疼，所以没去办公室，而是窝在床上看地图。

“布尔河……布尔河，哦在这里，这边是谢南多亚河谷……帕特逊将军在这里……”阿尔手里拿着作战计划和地图，一边比比划划一边喃喃自语。

这时候门口响起敲门声，是护理人员，按照惯例，来定期检查他的健康状况。

“一切良好……其实说实话，检查对你来说没什么用处。”

“我也是这么想的，而且我觉得我并不是一切良好，现在头疼的好像脑子里有一排加特林机枪在开火。”阿尔皱着眉头说。

“我想我的消息也许能治疗你的头疼……嗯，总统办公室那边的消息，说目前为止，战况顺利。”

阿尔从椅子里跳起来，“这太好了！前线有没有电报拍来？”

“当然有，每十分钟一次……”

“我这就去总统办公室！”阿尔说着开始换衣服，护理人员收拾了东西，打了招呼就离开了。

去见总统，在现在的阿尔看来，已经不再是那么重要而正式的事情，尤其是现在，似乎只是跟老朋友一起分享一点理所当然的快乐罢了。他并没有打算穿的多么正式，而是简单地收拾了一下。尽管头还在疼痛，不过喜悦已经是最好的止痛剂了。

就在他的手按在门把手上面的时候，一只手悄无声息地搭在了他的肩头。他听见一声轻微的鼻音，夹杂的轻蔑并未掩藏。

连猜都不需要猜，那人的到来就是噩梦。

他回转过头，迪克西的蓝绿色眼睛里得意的锋锐削弱了他的愤然之色。

“你的总统出去兜风了，他比你自信。所以把你的时间省下来给我好了。”

阿尔知道什么叫来者不善。

“如果你现在出去，也许会看到你的国务卿到处找总统，一边骂骂咧咧一边垂头丧气的样子。”

“那好，我去看看。”阿尔说着一把甩开迪克西的手，拉开门就要往外走。

脚还未迈出门口，一股巨大的力量扯着他的手臂，硬生生把他拉了回来。门被粗暴地关上，带起冰凉的风——这是炎热的七月，可是他只觉得脖子后面涌起一阵凉意。

下一秒他被迪克西狠狠地压在门上，咔哒一声，门被从里面上了锁。

“你要干什么？”阿尔挥舞着手臂，想要挣脱迪克西的钳制。

“你输了。”迪克西冷冷眯起眼睛，阿尔仿佛看到了一只瞄准了猎物的美洲豹，“这次你们输了，一败涂地。”那冰冷的唇一张一合，无情地补充道。

而他在那一刻成了被吓坏的小鹿，连逃跑的意识都没了，更别提反抗。

迪克西冷笑着吻上来，牙齿啃噬他的嘴唇——而后者早已失去了血色。头愈发疼痛，甚至开始昏晕。粗暴的吻剥夺着他的呼吸，他感觉自己被推着，贴着墙一直蹭到床边，而眼前的一切愈发模糊。

直到一只手顺着领口伸入，触摸到他的胸口的皮肤，他才从浑浑噩噩的状态中猛醒。

“放开我！”

他这才发现自己连挣扎的力气都没有了。眼前的一切都晃动起来，除了迪克西可憎的笑容愈发清晰。

“来吧，在我实现我的诺言之前，先从你这里要点辛苦践诺的报酬。”

这不是真的。阿尔对自己说。快喊出来，你骗我，然后推开他，揍他，这个混蛋！

可是阿尔只道这才是自欺欺人，输了就输了，就算他没看到战局，他也知道他输了。就在刚才。只是没人告诉他罢了，一旦有人轻轻在这脆弱的心理堤防上捅一下，他作为一个国家的敏锐预感就会一泻千里。

更何况，迪克西的叙述并不只是捅了一下而已——那简直是一吨炸药。

“你还不信吗？你听着，我亲眼看到了，我本来应该让你看看……嗯，你的可笑的锡兵，在模拟战斗的沙盘上面英勇陷阵的玩偶们如今已经成了布尔河里的尸体。你们那些尊贵的小姐太太们都像受惊了的绵羊一样四处逃散……哈哈，就算是士兵也不过是一群受惊的野牛罢了，本质上没什么区别。”

“够了……别再说了……”

“你是不是打算把议会搬到布尔河去？还带着家属。那些议员们的样子真是好笑，简直是一场闹剧。而且他们一跑，那些士兵比他们还要惶恐……”迪克西一边除去阿尔身上的衣物，一边用无所谓的语气叙述这一切，仿佛是性爱之前的调情话，“我敢说……别乱动宝贝，你比他们还不老实……我敢说那些小伙子是把战争当成郊游，可是没想到午餐篮里面藏着死神。所以他们就那样，一个个地，就在第一声枪声响起的时候，开始逃命。”

“让你别说了……”阿尔觉得眼泪开始变得不争气，他努力忍住让自己不要表现得那么怯懦。

迪克西慢悠悠地享受这场挑逗和玩弄，阿尔的上身已经暴露在他的目光之下，而他也在迫不及待地除去身上的累赘。

享受一场情欲的宣泄，就像享受一场胜利一样。

迪克西伸出舌头舔舐阿尔的锁骨，然后咬他的乳首，鲜红的花苞开始颤抖，不断推搡的手越来越虚弱无力。

“别再徒劳了，亲爱的阿尔，失败不是值得享受的事情，可是性爱不一样。”迪克西褪去阿尔的裤子——夏天的衣物足够单薄，让他可以轻而易举地攻破这道防线。就像反击联邦军队这场自以为是的攻势那样容易。

“现在战场是什么样子了呢……真的很好奇。也许就像你这样，把最脆弱的部分暴露出来了吧？他们溃散，逃跑，哭泣，喊叫，任凭我的军队杀戮。闭上眼睛，你能听到他们在哭呢。”

随着这种荒唐的叙述，迪克西的手指沿着双腿的曲线滑落到阿尔股间夹缝，然后挪动上去，一股强大的力量迫使他分开双腿。

阿尔开始觉得自己呼吸不那么顺畅起来，迪克西的身体压上来，又一个绵长的吻掠夺他的喘息。

他真希望这是幻觉，一切都是。

可是即使面前的人是他的臆想，战斗的失败也无法更改。阿尔只道迪克西的力量来自哪里，而自己的虚弱又是因为什么。

任人宰割。这个词汇在头脑里面清晰浮现，泪水模糊了本就不清晰的视线。

也许情况没那么严重，可是这对他的士气，整个联邦的士气无疑是重创。

就像他现在，已经放弃了反抗的可能性，只是在迪克西粗暴的啃噬和玩弄之下默默落泪。

“这样就对了……就像你的士兵一样，举起手来投降，便不会被杀也不会被虐待。”迪克西微笑起来，挺直了身子。

夕阳西下时分，布尔河上一片血光。那些尸体安静地随着波纹浮浮沉沉，仿佛只是一截截枯木。已经被鲜血渐染成紫红色的草地，刚才还是举着花伞的小姐太太们谈笑风生的乐园。

一阵风卷起星条旗的残片，落在未灭的火堆里。而夜幕终于降临。

这是漫长的屈辱，丝毫没有快感和舒适，虽然并不那么疼痛。阿尔无时无刻不是忍耐眼泪，不让它失控，但是哽咽还是不可禁止地从喉头流出来。

压在身上的人喘息，热汗淋漓。他的指甲扣进阿尔的皮肉，掐出血丝来；牙印和失控的吻痕在他的脖子上和胸口随处可见，有些地方也渗出血点来。阿尔只是一动不动地躺着，任凭对方粗野凌虐。

这是他所承受的最荒唐的一次性爱——不对，不该说爱这个字。它只有欲望，占有，甚至杀戮。

迪克西在达到高潮的时候，俯下身去咬住阿尔的脖颈。他那么用力，简直像一头野狼用牙刀切断猎物的咽喉。

血的滋味和男性的液体的腥味同时在两人胸腔里蔓延，阿尔听到迪克西在耳边轻声地说：“多美的身体，真高兴马上就要成为我的了。”

“你妄想！”

阿尔用尽最后的力气喊出这句话，之后就失去了知觉。

他再度睁开眼睛的时候是第二天凌晨，看到的第一件东西就是林肯布满血丝的双眼。

“你醒了。”林肯如释重负，“护理人员说你昏倒在床边的时候，我简直吓坏了。”

阿尔本想问问自己是什么状态被发现的，不过实在觉得羞耻而难以开口，他支吾着，只是说不用为他担心，心里思索着自己的惨状是不是被人看到了。

不过根据经验来说，自己被发现的时候很可能其实没有任何异常。

“你没去睡吗？”阿尔想了半天，开口问了这么一句。

“我已经想了大半个晚上……关于这次战斗的失利，我该如何补救，如何给全国公民一个交代。你知道，首战失利，这种打击实在是不堪忍受。”

外面一直有着不安静的响动，不用说，他们各自心知肚明，那是逃回来的士兵发出的声音。他们带着他们的枪支、混乱的行装，狼狈不堪地逃回首都，一个个蜷缩在街道上，跪在泥泞的地上哭泣或是垂头不语。更多的辎重被丢弃，人人都只顾着保命。

又是一阵头疼欲裂，突如其来的倦怠和绝望袭击了阿尔，他忽然觉得面前的林肯面目可憎起来——尽管他知道这不是他的错。

“对不起，请让我一个人静一静。”阿尔克制着自己大吼大叫的冲动，“我想好好睡一会。”

林肯一言不发地握了握阿尔的手，然后迅速离开了屋子。阿尔看着他的背影消失在门口，一种信任被摧毁的感觉侵袭而来。他捂着脸痛哭失声。

1861年的夏季，于他来说，忽然变得如同酷寒的严冬。全部的桀骜和梦幻在一开始就被打破。失败和恐惧，失望与迷茫，都化成纷纷的飞雪倾泻而下，冻结了他骄傲而年轻的心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这文居然还有注解？？wtf？写文带注解简直是我的黑历史（x  
> 算了我就把这几章的注解统一贴一下吧反正也不会填坑了……
> 
> （1）詹姆斯·布坎南，美国第十五任总统。对南方各州的脱离行为采取怀柔政策，其政治上的失策最终导致国内的愈发混乱，并引起其内阁集体辞职事件。  
> （2）迪克西（Dixie），美国南部各州的别称，后来也成为南部邦联的通俗叫法，虽然暂时没能确定它的具体使用时间，但是估计在南北战争前后，此说法已经存在。同时这也是个人名，因此暂且把它作为联盟国拟人的名字。  
> （3）总统选举的结果是，林肯获得了180张赞成票和123张反对票，所以虽然他当选了，但是反对票数也是候选人中最多的。当然，全部的赞成票都来自北方各州，反对票中的120张来自南方各州。  
> （4）约合193公分。顺及，阿尔的身高如果按照177公分算的话，那么应该是大约5英尺10英寸。（一英寸=2.54公分）【总之他们的身高差很……微妙  
> （5）威廉·亨·西华德，林肯的内阁成员，任国务卿。  
> （6）1812年战争中，英、加军队开进华盛顿，火烧总统府。  
> （7）1861年5月，林肯对所有南部港口实施联邦封锁，终止邦联大部分国际船运。违法的船只及货物被掳获而很多时不被保险所保障。在1861年后期，封锁阻止了大多数港口之间的交通。封锁中止了棉花贸易，打击南方经济。  
> （8）帕麦斯顿（Henry John Temple Lord Palmerston），当时的英国首相，美国南北战争时，支持南方奴隶主集团。这句话是帕麦斯顿对某财阀所说。  
> （9） 这是南部联盟国第一面国旗，星杠旗，上有七星，代表最初建国的七州。这面旗帜在战斗中有时与联邦旗帜难以区分，因此后来渐渐不再使用。  
> （10）此段内容相关：1861年7月21日，布尔河战役打响，这是南北双方第一次比较正式的、大规模的冲突。此次会战以联邦军队的全面溃散为结局，北方士气遭到重创。


End file.
